


Mother, Daughter, and Slut

by DraceDomino



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Casual Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cuckolding, Cum Eating, Cum Swallowing, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Mommy Issues, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Other, Romance, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: What do you do on Thursday nights? Well, Ana Amari fucks her daughter's girlfriend. Thankfully Fareeha is into it, and why shouldn't she be? It makes Ana and Angela both happy, so she does what any good daughter would do: lurk by the door listening to her fiance getting drilled.It's an odd family dynamic, but it works for them!





	1. Chapter 1

Mother, Daughter, and Slut  
-By Drace Domino

Thursday tea with her mother was one of Fareeha’s favorite activities. Now that Ana had reentered her daughter’s life after so many years away, it was nice to spend regular time with her to make up for what had been lost. Every Thursday the apartment that she shared alongside Dr. Angela Ziegler hosted a lovely reunion between mother and daughter, not to mention the fellow Overwatch doctor that Fareeha had recently become engaged to. They had managed to pick up the pieces as seamlessly as possible, and even though Fareeha was far from the little girl Ana had been forced to leave behind, the love she felt for her was no less strong.

“Fareeha dear, I was so happy to hear of your engagement.” Ana smiled as she sipped from the edge of a teacup, arching a brow as she regarded her daughter. The older woman of the two had a habit of dressing conservatively; her long grayed hair pulled back into a loose ponytail while her body was wrapped in a blue dress shirt and rich black slacks. She sat with knees spread underneath rim of the table, with her elbows perfectly perched atop so she could balance her tea. With her one remaining eye focusing entirely on Fareeha, there was no question that the girl was the object of her complete attention. “And this tea is even more delicious than usual. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re becoming more of a domestic.”

“Oh, don’t tease me, Mother.” Fareeha responded respectfully and simply as she poured her own cup. Dressed in a puffy blue sweater and her own pair of dark pants, it was easy to identify her as the daughter of Ana Amari. The same rich skin tone, the same beautiful features, and the same respectful tone even under such a personal setting. “I realize you didn’t expect me to become a part of Overwatch, but a homemaker? Even you must have known that was never quite in the cards.”

“Perhaps.” Came the chuckling response from the older woman, her tongue gently passing across her lips to collect the last few drops of flavor. She took in a long, deep sigh of contentment as a pleasing warmth crossed over her, and when she spoke again her voice was thoughtful and curious. “So tell me, dear, how are the others? Have you spoken to Reinhardt or Tracer lately?”

“I saw Reinhardt last week. He said to send you his wishes, as he always does.” Fareeha smiled, leaning back within her chair and slowly crossing one knee over the other. “As for Tracer, I’m afraid I haven’t seen her in a few weeks. The last I heard she was on special assignment, going undercover.”

“Oh, that will go over well.” Ana chuckled in sweet response. “Lena has many lovely qualities but subtlety isn’t one of them. She’s far too...enthusiastic for that sort of work. At least, she was back when I first met her.”

“I had thought the same thing, too, but Winston assured me that all is well and she’s in her element.” The daughter’s voice came, along with a slow shrug of Fareeha’s shoulders. “I made sure to let them know I’m available, should they need aerial support or if Lena needs swift extraction.”

From there the two women enjoyed their tea for a few moments longer, engaging in the casual conversation of a mother and daughter with a shared military background. For some time they spoke of the current state of things in the world, of the return of Overwatch and the various problems that could arise. Though the two women spoke as if nobody else was in the room there was a certain third party involved; though not one engaged in the conversation.

She was underneath the table, braced on her hands and knees and wearing nothing but dark nylons that rode to the midpoint of her thighs. Beautiful blonde locks hung around a flawlessly pretty face, and lips were smeared with the faint glisten of spit from what equated to fifteen minutes of long, delightful work. Underneath the table, for the entire time Fareeha and Ana were enjoying their conversation, Mercy had been sucking on Ana’s cock.

It was fully within Fareeha’s knowledge; of course, that was part of the reason Ana had been invited over. Just as it was every Thursday, the long-missing mother visited her beloved daughter and future daughter in law to enjoy tea, conversation, and the cream colored flesh of Dr. Angela Ziegler. For the moment the doctor was still bracing herself on her knees greedily sucking down Ana’s stiffened length, pulled as it was from the front of her slacks. As Angela’s mouth trailed up and down along that throbbing member ropes of spit dangled from the sides; falling against bare and exposed breasts and even the tinted fabric of her nylons. She didn’t bother engaging in the conversation because her mouth was far too busy, though it was abundantly clear her participation was nonetheless appreciated.

And well into the twenty minute mark, Fareeha couldn’t hold her enthusiasm any longer. After forcing small talk with her mother for so long she was practically fidgeting in her seat, struggling with a damp delight between her thighs and a growing heat that was making her cheeks flush. She leaned in close as if they weren’t in total privacy, and when she whispered to her mother her voice was anxious and sweet.

“Mother, is...is she doing well? Are you enjoying it?”

“Fareeha, please.” Came the soft dismissal of the girl’s request, along with another deep sip of her tea. “That is between Dr. Ziegler and myself. I will let you know when we are finished. Now, about the recent conflict at Volskaya Industries…”

Underneath the table, Angela watched from the corner of her eye as her fiance fidgeted. Fareeha was immensely wet; she could tell from the squirming, and the gentle admonition from her mother had only enhanced it. It was one thing to get off from letting your mother fuck your bride to be, but it was another thing entirely for the older woman to keep her out of the loop. It was all a part of the fun; after all, Fareeha wasn’t permitted to ask any details that weren’t provided. She was left wet and hungry for any scrap of information, and on any given Thursday night she was caught in a state of constant arousal while Ana enjoyed the blonde’s body.

After all, Ana Amari had been fucking Angela Ziegler before Fareeha was even old enough to enjoy. Why should they consider the details of their relationship privy to her daughter?

For now, Angela ignored the conversation from above. They were back to talking about military details and conflicts, and she had a great deal of work to do down below. Her hand pulled forward and she wrapped her digits around Ana’s cock, letting her grip tighten about the shaft already moistened from her spit. With a smile and a blush Angela teased her tongue wildly around the tip; slurping up and down and collecting the flavor of delicious precum as it started to ooze forward. When spit trailed off the tip in a long rope Angela was quick to scoop it up into her palm, either smearing it then back where it came from or simply licking it up in a hungry gulp. The flavor of Ana was a delicious one indeed; and Dr. Ziegler had always craved it even from her field medic days.

While Angela’s future mother in law and her impending bride continued to have their pleasant visit, the doctor made a whore of herself below the table. She openly smeared her breasts with the spit that dropped from Ana’s cock, and she didn’t hesitate to finger herself and enjoy the wiggling of two digits against her achingly wet pussy. Every time Fareeha would squirm or openly fidget in her uncomfortable state it made Angela burn a little hotter, and she had to force herself to resist reaching out for her. As much as she would’ve loved to sample the taste of Fareeha’s pussy as a chaser to her mother’s cock, doing so would ruin the fun. Fareeha...just wasn’t allowed to enjoy her right now. On Thursday visits, she didn’t belong to the soldier but to her sixty year old mother...and what mother said was law.

A happy moan escaped the doctor’s throat as she pushed her head down even further, taking Ana’s cock down to the base. Soon she felt her nose press against the button on the other woman’s slacks, and that impressive member stretched her throat with a slow and gentle pulse. She held herself down there for as long as she could manage and for the first time paid open attention to the conversation going on above her, hoping to hear that Ana staggered in her words or was left somehow utterly stunned by the deepthroat. Sure enough Ana didn’t falter; the stoic veteran being far too resolved and determined to let a slutty blonde’s throat distract her from her conversation. It didn’t matter how hard she throbbed or how wet her cock became, she could always look at her daughter with a completely straight face.

Ana’s cock remained thrillingly hard as Mercy pulled her lips down it inch by inch, taking her time to properly worship her future mother in law’s member. At a certain point she had even fished out the sack from within the rest of Ana’s slacks so she could give it the respect it deserved, pressing sweet kisses all over before gently bathing it with her tongue. Sweet licks all around kept Ana’s member stiff and delighted, and the old woman showed no true sign of her age so far as Dr. Ziegler was concerned. That big, toned cock was just as eager as it was the day Ana had first fucked her in her bunk, and seemed to enjoy a good tongue worship just as much as it did on the days Angela would come to visit her at home. Those were the days. The blonde would drop by the older woman’s house with a small toy for young Fareeha, and after the kid was sent off to go play outside Dr. Ziegler would go into Ana’s bedroom so the two could handle more adult matters.

It seemed like no matter how old Fareeha got, she’d still be on the outside when it came to her mother fucking Angela. Some things never changed, and so far she hadn’t complained once.

When the time came for Ana to cum Mercy was quick to identify it; it was a cock that she knew like no other, and the slow building tension within the older woman made it clear for her to realize. Absently she pondered just which would be the proper way to handle it this afternoon, just which way would delight Ana the most and tease Fareeha beyond all measure. Did she swallow it down save for a glistening layer of white on her lips; just enough that Fareeha would have to taste it if she wanted a kiss? Did she let all that sticky white cum pour all over her gorgeous features, forcing her soon to be wife to realize how her mother had painted her? Or perhaps she simply spooned it into a palm and smeared it across her smooth, shaved pussy, as a prediction of where the next of Ana’s loads would be?

When it came to taking a cumshot with Fareeha so close at hand, there was no wrong answers. Mercy was even giggling as the moment began, as Ana’s cock started to throb and the arrival of that tasty white nectar came. She was greedy for the first gulp; swallowing it down so she could enjoy the feel of it sliding down her throat and across the very back of her tongue. That little treat was purely for her; a flavor that reminded her of her earliest days in Overwatch. The rest of that cum found a new destination; however, and as Mercy’s hand kept jerking at Ana’s cock she leaned back to direct it to a proper destination. While Ana remained straight faced and mature up above the surface of the table, below she was painting Mercy’s breasts with cum. Squirt after squirt proved that the old woman was damned virile despite her age, and soon Mercy’s breasts were glistening with a healthy dose of white that rolled down her beautiful curves and even clung to her stiffened nipples. Sure enough, no sooner did Mercy tuck Ana’s cock back into her pants did she hear the older woman speak up again, her voice thoughtful and mature as she spoke to her daughter.

“Well, it seems like Angela is all finished.” She announced simply, as if it was the most normal thing in the world for Fareeha’s future wife to be sucking her off during tea time. “I believe we’ll be going into the bedroom now, Fareeha.”

“Oh! Uh...very well, Mother.” Fareeha fidgeted, her cheeks flushed and her voice cracking as she spoke. She watched as Mercy got up from under the table and moved to stand beside Ana; cheeks blushing a bright red and beautiful breasts coated in cum. Soon Mercy was perched there with Ana’s arm around her waist, the older woman making a possessive gesture to remind Fareeha whose property she was for the moment. Fareeha, with a tremble in her tone and a damp slit hidden under her panties, spoke up once more with a hopeful look. “May...May I watch this time? It...It’s been awhile since I’ve seen.”

“Hmm.” Ana stroked her chin thoughtfully, as if giving it serious consideration. She already felt the warmth of Mercy beside her, saw the glistening drip of cum hanging from her nipples, as well as the heavy blush across the doctor’s face. Finally she simply shrugged, before shaking her head gently from side to side. “I’m afraid not, Fareeha. After all, you have this tea to clean up.”

And with that, the older woman stood up, allowed her hand to slip into Mercy’s own, and began to walk towards the door. Mercy gave a tiny wave to her wife to be as she padded along behind the older woman, though she said nothing. There was a look of genuine delight and amusement as she saw Fareeha’s aroused yet frustrated face, watching the deep blush that crossed her lover’s expression at that announcement. She could tell...deep down inside of Fareeha, she had loved being denied that gift. The inner workings of their relationship were complex and filled with desire, and sure enough Mercy would make sure Fareeha had a few thrilling orgasms of her own that night.

But for now? For now she belonged to Ana, and just like the old days Fareeha would need to play outside. Fareeha merely watched as her mother and her fiance made their way to the bedroom, slipping inside and then closing and locking the door. It wouldn’t be long before her future bride was being fucked in the bed they shared together, and not only was she not going to do anything about it, she was immensely aroused at the concept.

It was a solid ten minutes before Fareeha could even stand up, let alone go about cleaning the tea settings.

 

For nearly an hour Ana and Mercy were in the bedroom behind closed doors, and though they were kept from Fareeha’s vision they certainly weren’t silent. Mercy had always been a screamer, and that carried true whether she was fucking a mother or her daughter. The sound of immense passion flooded from the room while she was fucked and enjoyed by Ana, and the only hints that Fareeha was provided was through the muffled sounds of Mercy’s joyful, orgasmic words.

“Yes, yes…! Your cock is so good, so deep! Ohhh! Yes, lift my leg a little high-ahhh!”

“Mmmph! It tastes so good! Yes, Captain Amari, I want more of it!”

“It’s so tight! So tight! I don’t...I don’t know if I can...ohh! Fareeha has never used that toy so well!”

Words that served a dual purpose; both to show Ana her deep...deep appreciation for all that went on in the bedroom, but to tease the soldier outside that was stewing in arousal. Fareeha listened to the entire thing with the same state of immense excitement creeping through her, and while she listened to her girlfriend get fucked she helped herself to her own wet pussy. Nothing got her worked up quite like the idea of Angela being used so well, and by the time the sounds from the next room died down her wrist was sore and her dark slacks were completely damp at the front. That tended to happen when they were forced to catch the squirt of a cuckolded soldier.

Soon the door would open and mother and future bride would emerge, dressed appropriately once more and behaving like nothing had ever happened. Soon Fareeha would slip into the bedroom and be nothing short of assaulted by the smell of her girlfriend well-fucked, by the scent of lust and sweat and by the smell of her mother’s passionate thrusts. She’d find cumstains on her pillow and her sheets; last time it had even been squirted on the picture of herself and Angela that sat on their nightstand. There would be proof of Ana’s passion for Mercy filling every corner of the room, and for reasons Fareeha could never begin to understand...she would revel in it.

And maybe, if she was well behaved and very, very lucky, next time she would be allowed to watch. The trembling soldier stood up at last; a noticeable wet mark on her lap and the nearby table finally cleared of tea and cups. She waited to greet her mother at the door, as well as the beautiful doctor that they both shared as a lover.

It was a typical Thursday night for the Amari family, as well as the blonde slut that was about to marry into it.

End of Chapter One.


	2. Cookies for Zarya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana is away on a mission, which means there won't be anyone around to fuck Mercy on a Thursday night. It's sad, isn't it? Well, thankfully Ana planned ahead and asked one of her friends to stop by and fill in for her. Sure, Fareeha might not think much of her...but she can't deny how wet she gets when she sees that massive Russian powerhouse fucking her fiance senseless.

Mother, Daughter, and Slut  
Chapter Two: Cookies for Zarya  
-By Drace Domino

Thursday tea was an event that Pharah and Mercy looked forward to every week, though neither one of them had expected a knock on their door that night. Pharah’s mother was on a mission overseas and it was naturally assumed that the two engaged young women would have to take a pass on their usual fun activities. Ana wouldn’t be over that evening to fuck Mercy, Pharah wouldn’t get the thrill of knowing her wife was cumming thanks to another woman’s cock, and they’d have to wait until next week to indulge in their unique lifestyle choice. They had even resolved themselves to an evening of popcorn and renting a movie, prepared to slip into more comfortable roles as they cuddled up together on the couch.

But then...that knock. It was heavy and hard, so much so that Pharah knew instantly it wasn’t the polite knock that her mother always announced herself with. She had just eased into the couch with her fiance and was prepared to start the movie when that banging filled the room, and the two women gazed curiously at one another. Pharah, wearing a conservative turtleneck and a pair of tight jeans, looked every bit the bewildered domestic as she gazed to her beloved.

“Dear?” She asked, arms still looped around Mercy’s waist. Angela was wearing one of Fareeha’s old shirts and a pair of panties; the picture of cute and modestly sexy. She gazed back at Fareeha, and shrugged her shoulders at the simple question. “We’re not expecting anyone, are we?”

“Not that I know of, love.” Angela responded, and leaned forward to peck at her fiance’s cheek with her lips. “Could you see who it is and get rid of them? I’m in no state to be seen by anyone other than you.” Conveniently forgetting the fact that usually, by this time on any given week she was wrapped around Ana’s cock. Fareeha simply smiled and stood up from the couch, smoothing her hands down the front of her turtleneck as she made her way to the door. By the time she arrived that heavy knock had come once more, and as she threw it open in such a way to block vision to the living room, her eyes immediately narrowed in irritation.

“...what are you doing here?!” She demanded, goosebumps rising up on her skin and her blood boiling. There were few women she resented quite so much as the one that pushed inside now; shoved at her chest with a powerful hand to knock her casually out of the way. Despite her soldier’s lifestyle and her impressive strength Fareeha wasn’t able to block the strong woman that swaggered inside, nor was she able to prevent her from slamming the door behind her and revealing a look into the living room. There Mercy sat; her long and beautiful legs exposed as they trailed underneath the edge of one of Fareeha’s T-shirts, blushing in realization at what was about to happen.

Ana wasn’t going to make it...but she had sent someone to do the job for her.

“Angela, you look as sexy as Captain Amari promised.” Zarya spoke, completely ignoring Fareeha as she stepped into the room. In complete dismissal she turned her back to the soldier, moving towards the edge of the couch where the cute evening date night had been interrupted. “She told me that you might be lacking for a good fucking tonight, and since I was in the area she asked me to keep you company.” She let those words sit on her tongue for a long moment, grinning as she followed them with a slightly teasing voice. “...she did not like the idea of you going unsatisfied for the evening. Not when she won’t be back until next Thursday.”

The two women in the room had mixed feelings as they gazed at the Russian titan that had swaggered inside. Zarya still managed to look impressive and intimidating even in street clothes; her denim jeans gripped her powerful legs to accent just how strong her flank was, and she wasn’t shy about showing off her muscles with a sleeveless shirt that was cut above her belly button. Every line on her was defined and powerful, and there was no questioning the fact that standing right there in their living room was the strongest woman on the entire damned planet. And she was there, as she had already announced, to fuck Fareeha’s wife.

“Well…” Mercy spoke up finally, as she offered her hand so Zarya could help her to her feet. “That was truly considerate of Captain Amari. And you, too! I’ll have to bake you some cookies for your kindness in dropping in to check on me. Though, for now...perhaps you’d enjoy something sweeter?”

Fareeha stood near the door, frozen as she watched the Russian woman scoop her beloved Angela to her feet. She was bold and brash and wasn’t the sort to waste time like Ana; instead of staying for a cup of tea and some casual conversation it was clear that Zarya was only there for one thing and one thing only. She swept Mercy up against her and brought the doctor in close, crushing their lips together and inviting herself for a long, wet, hungry kiss. Side by side the pair were almost laughable; a massive monster of a woman and the delicate and lovely Dr. Ziegler, but it was clear that it was a lusty connection that made sense to them both. Angela’s legs kicked back as she leaned into Zarya’s power and the titan gripped the doctor close while they kissed, helping herself to explore that slender body with her strong hands. One palm slid up and underneath the back of her shirt, pulling it up to reveal her panty-clad rear, and the other hand was moving up across her chest to squeeze boldly at a flawlessly formed breast.

Zarya was going to fuck Fareeha’s fiance, and she wasn’t going to waste any time. And if that wasn’t enough, Mercy was going to bake her fucking cookies?! Fareeha whimpered from deep within her throat, staring ahead as her fiance threw herself into the arms of a woman that hadn’t even acknowledged her yet. Zarya had never sat particularly well with the soldier; she was egotistical and brash, bold and a limelight hog. She was exactly the sort of person that would make Overwatch worse; not better, and yet for whatever reason everyone seemed to be enamoured with her. Sure, she was sexy, but...sexy didn’t make her a good person. But most frustrating of all; at least to poor Fareeha as she stood there in the doorway, was the fact that she was already getting wet.

The knowledge that Zarya’s powerful figure would be crashing down on her fiance’s soon, the sight of the two kissing and just how into it Angela was, even the promise that Zarya would be getting some cookies for her service...every part of that evening made Fareeha weak in the knees for reasons she could never possibly understand. She had been looking forward to a quiet evening at home with her beloved watching movies and munching popcorn, but even she couldn’t deny that what had replaced that plan was immensely more exciting. Even if she didn’t like having Zarya in her damned apartment.

With a sudden grunt Zarya lifted Angela up into the air; draping the doctor over her shoulder like a cavewoman claiming a mate. Her free hand rushed up to give the doctor a little spank on her panty-clad ass as it rested right near her own cheek, and as Angela giggled and squirmed the bodybuilder started to move towards the bedroom.

“Oof! I think you’ve gained some weight.” She teased the blonde, flashing a charming smile that Mercy couldn’t possibly see from her vantage point. “You’d best lay off the cookies yourself, or else even I might not be able to lift you.”

“Shut up, you’re such a tease!” Mercy giggled, squirming about as she was toted towards the bedroom. Already she was damp from excitement and anticipation, and already her mind was spinning at all the things she knew this was doing to her darling Fareeha. As the two women moved past where Pharah stood stunned Zarya finally acknowledge the other woman with a smirk, sweeping right by her as she continued her trip.

“You’re still here?” She asked, chuckling as her grip tightened on Mercy like a prize. “Your mother said you could watch, but only if you keep your mouth shut. Oh! And you’ll have to clean up afterwards.”

With that, Zarya and Mercy slipped into the bedroom and left the door open. Fareeha; despite the terms she had been given, couldn’t seem to rush quick enough to follow. She was right behind the two and slinked into the room, shutting the door and resolving herself to what was sure to be the sweetest torture she had enjoyed in weeks.

This massive, rude, brutish titan of a woman was going to fuck the love of her life raw...and Fareeha couldn’t bring herself to miss a second of it.

\---

Slobber and spit was falling to the front of Fareeha’s T-shirt, wrapped as it was around Mercy’s slender body. The doctor was kneeling on the floor while Zarya sat at the edge of the bed, her jeans already discarded and her impressive cock exposed. Every inch of it was already covered in spit; from the very tip of that glistening head all the way down to the heavy sack that hid underneath. Mercy was a diligent cocksucker and Zarya had plenty of meat to worship, kissing and slurping and licking her way up and down that monster of a length. As the blonde worked her way up and down it she made an absolute mess of Fareeha’s shirt, just as Fareeha herself was making a mess of her own panties. Even six feet away sitting in a chair watching she could see how perfect her fiance’s lips pressed against the Russian’s member, how her tongue traced the outline of her shaft, how she blushed when she nestled her mouth against the other woman’s sack. She was enjoying every second of it, and her pleasure in cocksucking was enough to make Fareeha’s own nethers damp and hot.

“Impressive cock, isn’t it?” Zarya smirked, knowing full damned well that it was. She swung it from side to side to properly slap against Mercy’s cheeks, and when the pretty blonde gasped she lined it right back up to her open mouth again. One hand slipped to the back of Mercy’s head and she forced her to deepthroat her a few times; each push forward making the doctor’s throat bulge and her eyes open wide from the impact. “Big cock and a tiny mouth. A perfect fit, wouldn’t you say, Dr. Ziegler?” Mercy’s mouth popped off a few seconds after, and once she stopped coughing she gazed right back up at Zarya with a smile.

“Oh, yes, indeed!” She beamed, sliding both hands up to lift Zarya’s cock. She gave her a long, wet lick starting at the balls and rushing right up to the tip, and once she hit her destination she offered it a long, lingering kiss before speaking again. “I can’t wait to feel it inside of me! I wonder if my little pussy can even handle it…!”

“I’ll make it fit.” Zarya promised, before tilting Mercy’s head back just a few inches. She held her long enough for the doctor to open her mouth wide and stick her tongue out; enough for Zarya to purse her lips and spit squarely into the submissive blonde’s mouth. Mercy; a brazen slut in the bedroom if there ever was one, merely swallowed eagerly and went right back to work. She was worshipping Zarya’s cock in a ravenous fashion she had never treated Pharah’s pussy to, enthusiastically burying her face against that member and rocking her hips back and forth. She loved it, every glorious thick inch of that dick, and she was very bad at containing her enthusiasm. As she gagged herself on that monster and made even more of a mess of her shirt Fareeha merely whimpered from the background, biting down on her bottom lip to prevent from talking.

She knew the rules. She couldn’t speak. She couldn’t touch herself. She definitely couldn’t get involved unless she was directly asked. The chair she sat in by now had deep divots in the armrests; marks that Fareeha had pressed there over the course of weeks. How many hours had she spent sitting there watching her fiance, her beloved Angela, fuck her own mother? How many hours had she spent sitting there watching while she fucked some surrogate just like Zarya? It made Fareeha’s throat tighten with emotion and shame, but in the same vein it made her burn with a passion that was unlike anything else she knew. Her indignation towards Zarya’s presence was nothing compared to the heat burning inside of her, to the fact that her pussy was so wet that she could feel her panties dampen more and more by the second.

As she sat there watching, she could only think of the last surrogate that had dropped by. Fareeha liked Tracer. She was a charming young woman, a delightful friend, and one of the best girls she had ever known. And though Fareeha was almost loathed to admit it...the day Tracer had stopped by to fuck Mercy was nowhere near as wild as this. Tracer’s slender little form-fitting cock couldn’t compete with Zarya’s beastly hog, and the fact that Tracer was a good friend almost...dulled it. Not entirely; of course, and Fareeha had relished sucking the taste of Tracer’s cock from her lover’s pussy that night, but…

Well, watching Zarya stand up with her cock dripping with Mercy’s spit was about the most tremendously arousing thing Fareeha could think of in recent memory. And when Zarya pulled Mercy up by the air, slapped her ass and stripped her shirt away...the soldier’s fingers drove even deeper into the divots on the armrest. The real torture wasn’t watching her wife fuck another woman, it was not being allowed to finger herself while it happened.

“Time to get fucked, you tiny little whore.” Zarya boasted, her powerful hands rolling up Mercy’s modest bust and helping herself to a few hungry squeezes. She leaned in close to kiss across the doctor’s cheek, sweeping away some of the messy spit that had collected there. A free hand tugged at the doctor’s panties, and as Mercy stepped up to leave them Zarya balled them tight into her fist. “On the bed, Dr. Ziegler. I will be with you in a second.”

And as Angela stepped over to the bed, ready to be fucked by the brutish Russian, Zarya stepped close to Fareeha. Without a word she held the panties up, and Fareeha whimpered as she parted her lips in full recognition of what was about to happen. Soon that lacy red garment was stunned into her mouth right on top of her tongue, and she was forced to taste the flavor of her fiance’s juice as drawn by another woman’s lust. Zarya merely patted Fareeha’s head afterwards as if she were a little one, and chuckled as she turned back to finish the job she came for.

“Pay close attention, Pharah.” She offered in her thick accent with a dismissive tone. “I’ll show you how to satisfy a woman properly.”

And with that, Pharah’s humiliation and her cuckolded delight intensified. Zarya stripped her shirt away as she made her way to the edge of the bed, forcing it to ache under her weight. Soon she had loomed over Mercy with her cock slapping down against the doctor’s nethers, making her moan and buck her hips in delight. She was craving the bodybuilder’s cock like she had craved nothing else before, and her arms moved to loop around Zarya’s shoulders as her fingers sought out her bright pink hair. She spoke up with a lusty voice; loud enough to make sure that her future wife could hear every word.

“Drill me deep, you monster…” She begged, licking her lips as the tip of Zarya’s cock pushed against her entrance. “You’ll only get those cookies if you can fuck me like I’ve never taken it before!” A soft, almost playful giggle escaped her throat despite the sweet torment in her words. “...show Fareeha why those panties are so wet. Show her what I’ve been waiting for from the second you arrived.”

Zarya, with the same confident and egotistical smirk, did just that.

\---

The sound of Zarya’s cock slipping into Mercy’s pussy was loud and wet, and each second that Fareeha had to endure it she was stricken more with the conflict between humiliation and desire. Her eyes had gone wide as she watched that massive Russian fucking into her wife from above, shoving her impressive length deep into the smaller doctor and striking parts of her that even Ana had never claimed. Zarya’s sheer power made sure that she would almost never need to rest while she fucked the smaller woman, and the weight of her muscles made it so that even the bed screamed each time she drilled down into Mercy’s tender fuckhole. The blonde’s arms were wrapped tenuously around the other woman’s shoulders and her fingers had dug in as much as they were able, clawing lines across Zarya’s powerful frame as she struggled to hold on.

The only thing that resonated within Fareeha’s senses more than the sound of thick Russian cock spearing her fiance’s pussy was the noise Angela made while she screamed.

“Ohh, yes! Yes, fuck me harder, you monster!” Her voice was piercing and loud, indicative of her intense pleasure that evening. She wrapped her legs tight around Zarya’s waist as she bounced back up into the other’s body, craven and hungry for more. “Oh, this is so much better than what I was planning this evening! I can’t remember a time I was so full! Shove that enormous cock of yours deeper, deeper! Make me...make me your fuckdoll!”

That evening, that’s all she was for the mighty Zarya: a fuckdoll. She wasn’t Fareeha’s fiance, or even Ana’s future daughter-in-law. She wasn’t a doctor, and she certainly wasn’t a hero. She was just a wet collection of holes that were eager to be wrapped around Zarya’s prick. The pink haired mountain of a woman was happy to oblige, and she slapped Mercy across her cheek before locking a hand around her throat, pinning her down to the mattress so she could fuck her even deeper.

“Such a tight pussy!” The massive woman beamed, her crashing hips making the bed ache with every downward thrust. Her fingers tightened about Mercy’s throat and the doctor’s eyes rolled back in her head; a line of cock-flavored drool escaping her mouth and rolling down her cheek. The rough treatment was something she didn’t often receive, and it was clear that it sit rather well with her. Fareeha was nothing but merely romantic and tender with her beloved Angela while Ana was rougher, yet still mostly in control. But this? This was something else entirely, and her tight little pussy delighted in every thrust as Zarya called her on her whorishness. “Can’t believe anyone would try to keep this cunt to themselves! Good thing you’re such a slut, Dr. Ziegler, or it’d all be wasted on that miserable bitch in the corner!”

Fareeha, her throat tight and her pussy soaked, shuddered at the mere mention of her presence. She watched as Zarya battered down on her lover, as she choked and slapped her and mistreated her, and as she finally scooped Mercy up for a change of position. Fareeha’s temperature rose as Zarya knelt on the bed and scooped Mercy up into her arms; laying the angelic beauty’s back to her own impressive chest and scooping her hands underneath Angela’s knees. She was holding the beauty up as well as she could as the pair faced Fareeha’s corner of the room, and Angela made eye contact with her fiance as she stretched her hands down to grasp Zarya’s cock and guide it to her pussy.

“Ohh, dear, you don’t mind if Zarya cums inside of me? Oh, who am I kidding, of course you don’t!” Angela blushed, silencing Pharah’s chance to reply as she glided down on that impressive tip. She groaned and fell back into the mighty woman’s embrace, her legs spread wide and her arms stretching high above her head so she could loop her fingers into Zarya’s hair. “We’ll be married soon, love, so it’s all right if I get pregnant!”

Fareeha swallowed tight again, bound by the rules and forced to stay silent as she watched Mercy ride that massive Russian cock. She couldn’t even voice her protest at the notion that Mercy might get pregnant that night; unable to even stand up and say she didn’t want to raise the child of that brutish bodybuilding bitch. Granted, Fareeha didn’t know that Mercy’s advanced medical knowledge and a bit of pre-fucking planning made that outcome an impossibility, and so for her the threat was very real. Her mind was spinning as Zarya started to fuck her fiance once more, and she had to watch as that slender body bounced up and down on that thick, pistoning dick. It was even worse than before since she could fully see Mercy while she was fucked; no part of her was obstructed. Her flawless breasts, her blonde hair whipping back and forth, and the sight of her lap bulging slightly as it struggled to handle the full weight and girth of that impressive member.

Mercy looked so happy...fucked into a state of bliss, and joyfully ready to be filled with cum. Fareeha’s fingers dug in deeper against the chair as she watched, her heart beating a mile a minute and every inch of her laced with either the nervous sweat of a worried future wife, or the damp pleasures of her own lewd pussy. The notion of Mercy being bred in front of her while she was powerless to stop it scared her as much as it aroused her, and yet she knew the rules and would never disobey them.

They were her mother’s rules, after all, and respect for the older woman would keep her in place. Respect for Ana, love for Angela, and the burning lust that rolled through her. Zarya wasn’t so much a dominant presence invading her relationship as she was a tool used by Ana to get to her; a thick cocked barbarian that for a few hours of pleasure would be used as an instrument in Ana Amari’s grand plan to enjoy her daughter’s slutty fiance.

She didn’t seem to be complaining about getting used in that fashion; though, and the massive cocked Russian smiled as she plowed deeper and deeper into Mercy’s pussy. Her smile flashed as she looked at the stunned expression on Fareeha’s face, and she spoke up once more while drilling her prick in deep and forcing Mercy’s belly to distend from the weight of it.

“It’s a shame you can’t give her a baby like I can, Pharah.” Zarya boasted, playing more into the game they were playing with the soldier. “But...I guess I’m feeling generous. I’ll let you get a closer look, but only if you tell me how much better I’m fucking Angela than you do.”

“Y...You…”

“You heard her, Fareeha!” Mercy practically squealed, her pussy locking tight around Zarya’s dick. “Tell her everything, love! Tell her everything so you can be here when she knocks me up!”

“Oh...oh my god, y...yes…” Fareeha practically sobbed out, gripping the edges of her chair as she spoke. Her voice trembled as she called out to Zarya, eager to appease the woman still fucking into her future bride. “You’re...You’re fucking her so much better than I ever could. I...I’ve never heard my love scream like that, or cum so hard, or...or...smile so wide…”

Zarya was clearing enjoying the praise, and she rammed her cock a few times fiercely deep into Mercy’s pussy, making the blonde bounce and scream as she was drilled. As a reward for Fareeha’s praise she started to slink off the edge of the bed; sliding one foot down to the floor and standing up. She still scooped Mercy against her, still held the doctor’s knees from behind, and still drilled that dick deep within her as she drew forward. Fareeha knew it would take more praise to bring her closer, to get a proper look at Angela’s breeding as it happened. The clock was ticking; Zarya could cum at any time, and she had to make every word count!

“I could never make my Angela moan like that!” She called out, trembling and wet in both her eyes and her nethers. She rubbed her legs together desperately as she rode another wave of arousal, her eyes dancing back and forth over Mercy’s bouncing breasts. “My...my future wife is the biggest slut I’ve ever known, and I...I could never satisfy her! Not like my mother, not like you...I just couldn’t!”

Another few inches closer, though Zarya looked like she was damned close to hitting her peak. Finally Fareeha snapped in pleasure and lust as she barked ahead, her eyes darting towards Zarya’s face. Words that hurt her and pleased her in equal measure fell from her mouth, and she practically croaked them out as emotion started to overtake her.

“I hate you as much as I love her!” She swore loudly, her words resonating with how much she disliked Zarya. “But if you...if you make her scream like that, I’d never turn you away! You can come over and fuck her any time you want, throw me out of the bed, make me stand in the parking lot while you make her your bitch! If you want to fuck her on our wedding night, or when she’s eight months pregnant, I...I could never deny it!” She thrashed her thighs together as something akin to a humiliated and tense orgasm rushed through her, her body shivering and goosebumps going wild as she screamed out. “My only desire is that Angela’s pussy is happy!”

She had made many promises that night. Some of them were important for their symbolism despite their futility; Angela wouldn’t be getting pregnant that night despite what Fareeha thought. Some weren’t even Fareeha’s decision to make; it wasn’t up to her if Zarya got to fuck Angela again...it wasn’t even really up to Angela. It was up to Ana. But the theme resonating behind her words were clear: She would always endure Zarya’s presence so long as that thick Russian cock made Angela happy. And her own pleasures were worthless in comparison to the shot of hot cum that Angela’s fuckhole was desperately seeking. She had laid everything bare and honest in that outburst, and Zarya stepped forward to give her a proper reward.

Soon Angela’s long legs had stretched forward, her feet planting on either side of Fareeha’s head on the back of the chair. She was pushed forward and her knees bent; hands moving to drop into Fareeha’s dark locks and pull her face square against that wet, filled pussy. Zarya held Angela aloft as she started to fuck fiercely fast, the wet sound of lust filling the room and her sack swinging up to strike Fareeha’s neck with every thrust. As Fareeha started to lick at her lover’s hood she was forced in the same motion to taste Zarya’s cock; a necessary evil if it meant Mercy was happy. And it was there, with Fareeha’s face buried in Mercy’s well-fucked pussy, that the bodybuilder and the doctor finally hit their shared peaks.

There was a torrent of pleasure that struck Fareeha’s features; a dense squirt as Mercy had a thrashing orgasm. Her fingers drew tight in Fareeha’s hair as she pulled her face in against her pussy even deeper, making her tongue weave back and forth and drink in every drop of lewd squirt milked from her fuckhole. Zarya’s own orgasm was just as intense and Fareeha could practically feel the Russian’s cock throb as she started to flood Angela’s pussy, squirting thick bursts of cum squarely into her tender entrance. Moans filled the air around them as Mercy and Zarya finally let Pharah join the fun, and Mercy was the first to speak as she rolled her hips against her lover’s eager mouth.

“Mmm. What a lovely fuck, Zarya.” Angela purred, and leaned back to give the towering woman a lingering kiss on the lips. “I’m...whew...so very full. Fareeha? If you’d please help?”

Fareeha, unable and truthfully unwilling to say no, merely nodded. Zarya’s cock flopped out and struck her face; forcing her to wince and cringe as a streak of cum flashed across her dark features. She ignored that member for now and tilted her head forward, rolling her tongue out and started to clean her lover’s fuckhole from all the cum the Russian had shot inside of her. It was...it was an immense load, to say the least. The more Fareeha’s tongue wove through those soft pink petals the more cum fell down across her chin, and she was forced to hold her palms open underneath Mercy’s pussy to make sure she didn’t drop any. The taste of Zarya’s cum, even flavored with Mercy’s cunt was hardly what Fareeha would’ve chosen for a snack, and unfortunately for her there was plenty of it to gobble down.

Drop by drop she worked, slurping every last bit of cum away she could manage, and then to complete her task she turned her face to her cum-covered palms. She didn’t even have to ask; she knew she had to clean them to. With a trembling shiver in her throat she started to lick her own open palms, cleaning up Zarya’s juice as the other two women started to pull away. Zarya was carrying Mercy back to the bed, and by the time Mercy was laying on her waist once more she seemed to have a thought.

“Oh! One more thing, Fareeha…” She cooed, looking to her lover. Fareeha had only just now finished cleaning the cum off of her hands, and now there was another task to handle. “I’m afraid I’m going to be...busy for the rest of the evening.” Her eyes darted towards Zarya’s thick cock, already eager for another round. She even drew a hand out and brought it close, kissing the side of it as Zarya stiffened further. “But I was really hoping we could give Zarya those cookies as thanks for coming to help us tonight. Would you...mind?”

“You…” Fareeha swallowed, and even that nervous gulp was no consolation considering it was flavored with the Russian’s dense, creamy cum. “You want me to…”

“Bake Zarya the cookies, dear.” Mercy winked, and blew her lover a kiss while her cheek was pressed against the Russian’s shaft. “You can close the door when you head to the kitchen, that way we won’t disturb you.”

Fareeha took a long moment to draw it all in. The stench of a well fucked pussy that filled the room, the taste of Zarya’s cum all over her face, the knowledge that the Russian would continue to pound her future wife while she stood in the kitchen baking a batch of fucking cookies...she barely had the strength to stand up, her knees wobbly and weak once she forced it. With a racing heart Fareeha simply nodded, and turned her head towards Zarya before speaking in a timid voice. A voice that hid an almost immeasurable arousal running through her.

“What...What sort of cookies would you like?”

“Surprise me.” Zarya simply responded, one hand threading into Angela’s blonde hair as she shoved the doctor’s mouth down once more on her cock. “I would not want to be a bother.”

The smirk from the towering Russian was enough to make Fareeha even more wet, and she padded her way quietly to the door. She’d bake some cookies, Zarya would fuck her future wife well into the night, and she’d spent almost the entire evening coiled in a tense, humiliating, but thrilling pleasure.

And it was all thanks to her mother.

By the time Fareeha went to the kitchen she had decided to make two batches of cookies. One for the towering woman that was already making Angela shriek like a depraved bitch from two rooms down, and one for the older woman that had sent her there for just that purpose.

End of Chapter Two.


	3. Mother's Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha's feeling a little down about the way things are between herself, Mercy, and Ana. Thankfully, Mother is nearby to make her feel so, so much better.

Mother, Daughter, and Slut  
Chapter Three: Mother’s Permission  
-By Drace Domino

When it came to preserving a woman’s emotions, lust could only go so far. For months now Fareeha had been sitting with a wet pussy and trembling thighs while she listened to her mother fuck her fiance, for months she had sat just outside the door with her ear pressed as tight as she could, or even allowed to watch from the distance at the foot of the bed. She had watched as her mother or one of her mother’s friends decided to fuck the beautiful blonde she had given her heart to, and she had watched Angela’s pussy pulse with load after load of cum dripping down her glistening, tender folds.

Through all of it, Fareeha had remained excited and damp. It was a sensation she could never truly explain yet one that she nonetheless felt as strongly as any of her other senses; a burning desire that led her to willingly stand by while so many others helped themselves to her beloved fiance. She loved watching Angela get fucked as much as she loved the woman herself, and from her spot there at the foot of the bed she had found the most intense, erotic moments of her life. It was a strange relationship to be sure; watching her own mother drive her cock into that beautiful fiance of hers, and in the moments when she was allowed to lick Angela’s pussy after she could so often taste Ana’s cum as it shivered forward. It was a relationship that many people would have judged them for, and yet it worked within their trio of affection. Every Thursday night was Ana’s night to enjoy her future daughter in law, to relish her flesh and her moisture, to make her a wanton slut desperate to be fucked.

And Fareeha, for her part, had been nothing but a good sport. Even when she was forced to watch Angela fuck Zarya and her massive, massive cock. Even when Ana made Angela talk endlessly about what a better fuck Fareeha’s mother was than her. Even when Ana had made Angela leave the house wearing nothing but a trench coat, with the promise that she would fuck people that night whose name she would never, ever know. Fareeha never did find out where the two of them went that night; she had been forced to sit at home wondering where her future wife was, wondering who was inside of her pussy. It was weeks later and just what Ana had made her do was still a mystery. A secret; as Angela had put it, “between a girl and her soon to be mother in law.”

Despite her good sportsmanship about it all, Fareeha couldn’t deny that it was starting to take a toll. Arousal could only account for so much, and the more adventurous that Ana got with her fiance the more Fareeha started to whimper when they left her presence. She hadn’t voiced any of those concerns of course; she had agreed to this lifestyle and it would’ve been wrong to back out now, but she couldn’t help but whimper a little louder at the bedroom door while Angela was getting fucked, or to look up at her mother with slightly more pleading eyes as she learned about the fun they’d be having that evening.

It was one such Thursday that Fareeha was waiting for her mother’s arrival, nervous as she always was and drumming her fingers on her knees. She sat in the living room wearing a simple pair of jeans and a baggy T-shirt; knowing full well that it would be an evening where she didn’t necessarily need to be sexy. Before her Angela stood in the exact opposite stance; wearing little more than lacy red lingerie that covered her breasts and lap with smooth stockings that went to the center of her thighs. The blonde’s hair was put up in a lovely bun, and she twirled before her fiance as she spoke in a playful voice.

“Do you think your mother will like it?” Angela cooed, arching a brow. “I was going to save it for Valentine’s Day for us, but...well…”

“It...It’s lovely.” Fareeha murmured, swallowing her jealousy and a few hesitations. Angela was unspeakably sexy wearing her lab coat and a full attire, let alone that revealing outfit. Knowing that it was initially for a special occasion between them made Fareeha quiver once more with those doubts and concerns, yet she had no choice but to gulp them down deep and put on her best soldier’s face. “I’m sure my mother will enjoy...fucking you tonight.”

“Mmm, I hope so.” Angela purred, and leaned in close to peck Fareeha tenderly on the forehead. She was even wearing Fareeha’s favorite perfume for the maximum tease possible; a little fragrance simply called Lovebirds. She almost brought her mouth down to press a tiny peck onto the other woman’s mouth, but a split second before it landed a knock on the door finally came. As if the two had planned it Angela stole that kiss away at the last second, cooing cheerfully as she started to bounce off. “That must be her! Ohh, I’m so excited…!” Fareeha watched as her future wife drifted away from the room before gently hanging her head, whispering idly to herself with a deep sigh rising from her shoulders.

“...right.” She murmured, absently. “...excited. Really...really...excited.”

It was strange for her how much excitement could inhabitant her body in the same breath as sadness, mingling together in a cocktail between her thighs. The soldier finally pushed herself up to her feet with a slow sigh, already hearing the exchanges from the doorway.

“Ah, Angela. A bit anxious today, I see.” Fareeha’s mother spoke up, amidst a noticeable kissing sound. “Do you ever greet your future wife at the door wearing nothing but your underwear?”

“Of course not, that’d be too lewd!” Angela giggled, making sure her words were punched enough for Fareeha to hear them down the hall. “Are we still going along with the plan we spoke about?”

“Great,” Fareeha sighed to herself. “They have a plan.” She was all prepared to sit outside the door while she listened to her beloved get fucked as she rounded the corner, stepping towards the entrance to their apartment and casting her eyes forward. There she saw her mother in modest attire standing with Angela on one arm, smiling as she was properly greeted. “Hi, Mom. How are you doing?”

“I am well, dear, thank you.” Ana chirped up as she approached; walking swiftly with Angela neatly in tow. The doctor seemed to simply float along with every one of Ana’s steps, keeping perfect pace with her as the older woman slinked forward. With her one good eye Ana narrowed her gaze on her daughter, and as she neared her free hand lowered to slip her fingers into Fareeha’s own. There was a gentle grip that found its way into the younger woman’s hand, and as their fingers interlocked Fareeha gave her mother an inquisitive look. She wasn’t entirely sure just what the plan that the two women had was, but in a short few seconds her outlook on it was turning from somber to hopeful. “I was wondering, dear, do you have any plans for tonight?”

Angela was practically giggling; bubbling over with excitement as she pressed against Ana. Fareeha merely looked at the two and then down to her joined grip with her mother, blushing steadily as the seconds passed.

“Uh...just…” She paused, trying to find the proper words. “Watching you...fuck my girlfriend?” More giggles rose from Angela, and she buried her face against Ana’s throat with a smile and a few eager, hungry kisses. Ana merely chuckled at that, and seamlessly began to walk once more deeper into the apartment. This time she carried both of the girls with her; Ana on an arm and Fareeha in hand, guiding both of them towards the bedroom.

“Well, you can still do that today, too.” She chirped in her motherly, mature voice. “Since you’ll be in the area anyway, of course.”

Angela swallowed nervously as they continued to walk, her teeth sinking down onto her lower lip and giving it a tiny nibble. By the time they reached the bedroom door she was quivering with the same excitement that had overtaken Mercy, and something was flashing deep within her thoughts. That evening had taken on a familiar feel for the young woman; a memory drifting across her mind that made her very hopeful for what was about to come.

 

Fourteen years ago.

“Mommy...ohhh, Mommy…” Fareeha’s voice quivered as her mother slid into her tight, eighteen year old pussy. The young woman’s legs lifted and wrapped around Ana’s waist, locking her ankles behind her back and tightening slowly. As she rose her hips forward she felt even more of her mother slide into her, eventually pushing every inch of that thick, throbbing cock into her daughter’s tender, wet fuckhole. She looked up at Ana with a glazed but happy look in her eyes; smiling wide as her arms brought forward to link around her shoulders. “Mommy, it’s...so big…”

“I slide my cock inside of you, and all of a sudden it’s ‘Mommy’ this, ‘Mommy’ that.” Ana chuckled a bit, leaning in close to press a warm, wet kiss against her daughter’s lips. Her tongue drifted forward to sample a taste of her, and she lewdly kissed her beautiful daughter with a building hunger rising through her. She slid her hands down to cup underneath the sides of Fareeha’s rear, squeezing while her hips started to steadily fuck forward. “You’re taking my cock pretty naturally, dear. I trust it isn’t your first?” The blush that ran across Fareeha’s cheeks said it all, but Ana merely chuckled as she leaned in to peck her daughter’s cheek. After all, who was she to judge as she drove herself into that tight teenage pussy?

It was just a few months after Fareeha’s eighteenth birthday that Ana had slid inside of her for the first time, privately with just the two of them in Fareeha’s bedroom. What had brought them there was quite similar to the situation that would happen more than ten years later, with little Fareeha finding it upsetting when her girlfriends came over to fuck her mother. Susie, Rebecca, there was even another girl named Angela...all of whom Ana had speared on the tip of her cock while her daughter was either forced to watch or listen. It had very nearly caused a break in their relationship when Ana had fucked her daughter’s girlfriend...and her best friend at the same time.

On Fareeha’s birthday, no less. The ensuing drama had led to a few long months with no mention of the incident, though that evening Ana was realizing that her solution to the problem was much, much simpler than she ever would’ve imagined.

“Sweetheart, you know how much I love you.” Ana whispered, leaning in to kiss her daughter’s lips in slow, rapid succession. Steadily she was rolling forward, fucking her deeper and deeper, keeping those legs locked around her waist. “I’d never do anything to upset you. I thought you liked it when I enjoyed your girlfriends…”

“I did! I mean, I...I do…” Fareeha whimpered, and dared to move her hands down to play with her mother’s exposed breasts. Absently she teased her nipples, even leaned down to kiss softly across them, before raising her head once more to address the older woman. Pleasure rushed through her every time her mother fucked into her, a gasp breaking from the back of her throat on nearly every impact. Her mother was much, much bigger than the toys Susie had used! “I just...I’m sorry, Mommy, I get...I get jealous…”

“Jealous of who, dear?” Ana asked as she hilted Fareeha and rolled her hips from side to side, effectively grinding her cock against the walls of her daughter’s tight, wet pussy. “Me, or them?” The coy smile playing over her face was enough to tell Fareeha that she already knew the answer. Still, to have it spoken out loud would be therapeutic between them, and Fareeha’s arms moved out to hug her mother tighter as she whispered in a breathy, aroused voice.

“...both…” And with that, mother and daughter kissed anew as Ana started to fuck her harder. That moment of unity between the two was honest and pure; even if it was laced in a forbidden passion in the bedroom Fareeha had grown up in. As Ana fucked her daughter harder and harder the young woman was left moaning hungrily, crying out into the air as she was filled with every inch of Ana’s thick, meaty cock. When her moment to release came she made sure to hold back until Fareeha’s pussy had quivered in climax several times, and even once she had drilled her cum deep into the girl’s slit Ana had taken the time to loyally lick it out once more. Some time later the two women were left laying in bed holding each other, Ana’s fingers moving up and down Fareeha’s naked body as she kissed softly at her daughter’s exposed, sweat-licked flesh.

“Can we do this again, Mommy?” Fareeha practically purred, her thighs damp with cum and tightening as Ana guided to fingers into her slit. She shivered intensely, staring up at the older woman as she felt those digits stir the cream within her. “...there’s a new girl at college, I’d love to see you fuck her…”

“Of course, sweetness.” Ana purred, gazing down at her daughter with two bright, beautiful eyes. She leaned in to kiss the bridge of her nose, whispering idly while her dark locks dropped down to crest around the sides of Fareeha’s face. “I just have a simple mission coming up, but when I come home we’ll work something out. And even if she doesn’t join the fun...I still have you.”

Fareeha sighed contently as she pressed in against her mother. It wouldn’t be the last time they fucked that night, but it would be the last night they spent together for a long, long time. Ana’s mission turned out to be not so simple as one would’ve liked, and it’d be well over ten years before mother and daughter would be properly reunited.

Reunited, and finding themselves at a similar intimate crossroads.

 

Present.

Just like their first night together, Ana’s focus that evening was on reminding Fareeha that she was appreciated and loved. Just because she helped herself to her daughter’s girlfriends that didn’t mean that Fareeha was any less important to her, and in that very moment she was reminding her daughter of that very fact with the help of Angela. A naked Fareeha was laid out on the bed she shared with her fiance, and her mother was pressed in close in a similar nude state. As Ana leaned her breasts against her daughter’s shoulder her hand was nestled between Fareeha’s thighs; fingers spreading her pussy so the final part of their trio could work. Spread out at the edge of the bed with a smile on her face was Angela; still wrapped in her sexy lingerie and working her tongue around Fareeha’s hood. Ana was helping to guide her tongue by keeping her daughter spread, always making sure that Angela’s tongue had somewhere sweet to get to. A few times she allowed her digits to scooping inside of Fareeha only to pull out once more and feed the nectar to Angela, and as she felt the blonde’s tongue sweep around her fingers Ana couldn’t help but fondly chuckle.

“There there, dear. Are you feeling a bit more loved now?” Her words might have sounded teasing, but Fareeha knew they were anything but. Her mother sometimes had an odd way about her, but this was clearly how she wanted to show the younger woman how she felt. A blushing daughter looked to her mother’s eyes, nibbling on her bottom lip and giving a tiny nod of agreement. At that sight Ana merely chuckled, her hand sweeping into Angela’s hair and pushing the girl’s face against her daughter’s pussy with a bit more urgency. “Good. Tonight you get to play with us, if that would make you happy.”

“I’d...I’d really like that.” Fareeha whispered quietly, before another fleeting memory crossed her thoughts. She hadn’t called Ana by a certain name in some time, and now that it dripped from her lips it brought with it all the excitement of their first night together. “...Mommy.”

The giggle that came from Angela at hearing that was only slightly muffled by the pressure put on the back of her head, making her smile disappear against Fareeha’s dark and glistening folds. As Ana beamed at her daughter’s acceptance the older woman finally started to peel back; slipping up to her knees as she moved to brace against her daughter’s belly. She mounted Fareeha’s stomach and let her swinging cock hang free; dropping down just at Fareeha’s breasts and pointing squarely at her chin. With her intent clear Ana merely rose a hand with playful smile on her face, speaking clear and precise so Fareeha didn’t miss a single word.

“Angela dear-” She called out, and on cue Angela lifted her mouth from her future wife’s pussy so she could attend to the older woman. “Your girlfriend’s breasts. Prepare them for my cock.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Angela giggled in response, and scurried to do exactly as she was told. In rapid succession Angela hustled to the nearby nightstand and pulled free a tube of lubricant; and shortly thereafter she swung herself into a fitting position. While Ana straddled Fareeha’s stomach Angela moved to sit across her face, and soon the soldier was met with her girlfriend’s wet and glistening folds as she was mounted twice fold. Angela beamed in delight as she felt Fareeha’s tongue almost immediately working over her pussy, and she dropped her hands down to begin spreading lubricant across those full, large breasts. “Ohh, I can’t wait to see you fuck her tits! I’ve always loved her breasts…”

“Me too.” Ana cooed, and reached her own hands down to help Angela. Soon Fareeha’s tits were being manipulated by four separate hands, each one coating her orbs in a sweet, warm, glistening nectar. Before long their fingers had interlocked and they each held tight to Fareeha’s tits, just as they squeezed down on either side of Ana’s thick, hungry shaft. “Let’s enjoy them together, shall we?”

Fareeha wasn’t entirely sure at what point in the evening she took leave of her senses, but she was almost certain it was at about that point. With the taste of Angela’s pussy on her lips and the feeling of her mother’s cock wedged between her tits, she was already heavily overwhelmed by sensation. Every taste, every breath was laced with lust, and before long she could feel the two women she loved the most grinding back and forth across her. Each swipe of Angela’s hips spread her nectar over Fareeha’s face just as each of Ana’s drew lines of wet glisten over her daughter’s abdomen. Though Fareeha couldn’t see she could hear the two women kissing, and for the first time in months she wasn’t the outlier. She was a part of the fun, a platform of pleasure for the two women. Even if the night didn’t go any further than her tits and mouth being used for their dual delight she would’ve slept well that night, but she was thankful that it was going to go even deeper. Fareeha merely whimpered in wet glee as her mother and fiance used her; fucking her face and mouth, groaning and kissing in their own mad lust. Soon Ana came as she continued pistoning in between her daughter’s breasts, and what cum wasn’t smeared between those beautiful brown orbs splashed forward to land against Angela’s pussy as it spread over her fiance’s tongue.

And Fareeha, ravenous like she had never been before, gleefully slurped her mother’s cum off of Angela’s slit. She was like a mindless and hungry beast already; her thighs burning in excitement and every breath laced with desire. When Angela peeled her pussy away from her mouth she practically begged to have it returned, but only until the blonde started sucking the cum from her breasts only so she could share it in a deep, wet kiss. Minutes passed that felt like heated seconds, and before Fareeha knew it she was kissing her future wife with a warm and wiggling tongue, cum smearing over both their lips and her own mother’s thick cocktip speared between their mouths. The older women held both of their hair as she gazed down to the pair, smiling fondly at their charming, submissive faces.

“My dear girls.” She whispered, and quirked a brow as she regarded the pair. “I’ll show you how much I love you both tonight.”

Fareeha and Angela gazed up at Ana with a shared look of glowing arousal, and through cum-marked lips they offered the same loyal, fuck-hungry words.

“Yes, Mommy.”

\---

Fucking her daughter’s girlfriends had always been fun, but Ana had to admit she had missed fucking Fareeha herself. Her daughter was always such a tough tomboy; it was nice seeing her squirm and blush when a thick cock was jammed inside of her. She didn’t even have to go very rough; a bit of light pressure was more than enough to make Fareeha’s features scrunch up and a heavy sigh to break from her throat. In that moment the mother and daughter were mirroring the motions that occupied their first time together; Fareeha on her back with her legs wrapped around her mother’s waist, though this time the two had made room for their third player.

Somewhat. While Ana was steadily fucking into her daughter Angela had no other option than to take up the rear - her face nestled in between Ana’s rump cheeks while she licked, slurped, and kissed at her future mother in law’s ass. Heated breath between all three of them filled the air as did no small amount of desperate panting, for all three women were pleased beyond measure. Fareeha taking her mother’s cock down to the hilt, Ana enjoying both of her girls treated her ass and cock alike, and Angela with the taste of Ana’s rear against her tongue...and a thick dildo wedged deep within her slit. After all, Ana couldn’t stand to leave her dear daughter’s girlfriend unfilled for long!

It was just another instance of ravenous desire that overtook the family that evening, and it was far, far from the last. Before long Ana had filled her daughter up with cum and she crashed back against the bed; sighing contently with her cock hanging to the mattress as she watched Angela’s desperate cleanup measures. Fareeha was whimpering and wiggling about while the blonde’s head buried itself in between her thighs, sending noises of wet hunger rising through the room as she drank mouthful after mouthful of cum from her fiance’s pussy. The taboo pleasure of a mother and daughter creampie was the perfect meal for the sophisticated doctor, and the lingerie-clad beauty smiled wide when she lifted her mouth up to look at the pair.

“Mommy, did you save some cum for my pussy, too?” She asked, looking squarely at Ana. Her own folds were wrapped tight about a toy, though that dildo had long since been inadequate to quell the deeper desires within her. “Please say yes…”

“Oh, sweetheart, we’re far from done.” Ana had cooed, and reached out a hand to pet Angela’s head tenderly. “Now finish your meal while Mommy thinks of what we’ll do next.”

 

From there, the evening spiralled even deeper out of control. Fareeha could feel hands moving around her waist to slip her into her favored strap on to use with her fiance, but she couldn’t quite remember the moment she got onto her knees and guided the tip of it into her lover’s ass. She could remember the feel of Mercy’s hips in her hands as she shared the blonde with her own mother; that strap on’s length driving into Angela’s rear while Ana fucked her steadily and deeply from behind. The two of them shared the beautiful blonde who moaned in absolute desperation the entire time; one hand stretched back to clutch Fareeha’s hair while the other was lowered into Ana’s, keeping a firm grip on both parts of the family she was being sucked into. Together their bodies slapped together in a heated passion that filled the room with the scent of profound lust; thick with its aroma and clinging to every inch of their three naked bodies. It didn’t take long before Angela’s lingerie was left in scattered remains around the apartment; the doctor’s breasts soon snapping free just as her panties were considered an unnecessary distraction. Before long she was little more than a well-fucked piece of meat wearing thigh high nylons trapped between Ana and her daughter, both her holes being claimed by rough and hungry thrusts.

“F...Fareeha...Mommy…” Angela groaned as she shivered between them, gazing from one woman to the other with a glazed but joyful look in her eyes. “Fuck me, fuck your slut...ohh, harder, harder!”

To that end, Fareeha was happy to oblige. Her hands tightened around Mercy’s waist as she used her considerable strength; slamming her hips forward harder and faster as the seconds went by. Her lap slapping to Angela’s rear sent delightful noises that filled the room, and each time she pounded the strap on into Angela’s depths the doctor was forced to take Ana’s cock even deeper into her pussy. Ana joined in the fun by grasping Angela’s breasts and keeping the doctor’s nipples constantly in a state of arousal, though for the most part she simply leaned back and watched the sight above her. The sight of her daughter crashing into her fiance from behind, the sight of the two beautiful young women that Ana had come to care about so deeply. She had never really seen herself as much of a family woman; even after Fareeha came around, but perhaps she was getting soft in her old age. From her perspective of laying flat on her back while they stuffed both of Angela’s holes, family life seemed to suit her just fine!

As the night continued Angela was stuffed and fucked again and again, just as Ana enjoyed tremendous pleasure wrapped around her mature length. She came deep inside of Mercy and left her cock stuffed down inside of her; only pulling it free when Fareeha’s hands lowered to pluck it out and suck the tip of her mother’s cock clean. It was a process soon joined in by the pretty blonde, and the two young ladies gleefully sucked on Ana’s cock as they gazed up along her slender body. With a beam Ana let her hands drop down into the hair of each of her beloved girls, purring from the back of her throat as she watched their sticky tongues work back and forth across the tip of her length.

“Such a beautiful pair.” She murmured, and licked her lips with a steadily growing arousal. “I simply can’t wait to see what you look like on your wedding night.” It was more than enough to make both of them blush; not just from the arousal but from the knowledge that Ana would somehow be involved. If Fareeha was lucky, she’d be included in the fun and allowed to fuck Angela on that beautiful night. But even if she had to sit outside the hotel room door and listen to Angela get gangbanged...well...she was still lucky. She had just needed a bit of a reminder to that fact.

“Mommy, fuck us some more…” Fareeha purred, just as she lowered her head and started to suck against Ana’a sack. The taste of her mother’s balls filled her senses, complete with the glazed nectar that Mercy’s pussy had slithered over its surface. “Fuck your daughter sluts...please…”

“Yes, Mommy, make us your whores!” Angela chimed in, staring at Ana past the width of her impressive prick. Soon she joined Fareeha side-by-side at Ana’s sack, and the two girls held their cheeks together as they worshipped the soldier’s undercarriage with their mouths. Lick, lick, lick...then a bright and sunny smile as Angela spoke up again. “We’ll do anything you want, Mommy!”

Ana merely chuckled, her chest rising and falling with hungry breaths as she gazed down at the pair. It was a good thing she was a soldier of such intense fitness, otherwise she might not be able to keep up with these sluts at her age. Thankfully a life of training made her steady and solid, and her own alchemical creations helped to ensure she had the stamina that the years would’ve otherwise stolen. Soon Ana sat up, her hands pulling at Fareeha and Angela’s hair to bring their faces up from her cock. Threads of spit kept the two girls’ faces connected; tiny bridges of cock flavored moisture they had both been so eager to slurp. As they gazed up at Ana the older woman smiled fondly, and whispered to them in a pointed fashion.

“Mother’s going to make good, good use of you two sluts tonight.” She cooed, much to their joined delight. “Because she loves you both so very, very much.”

For the rest of the night, nobody was forced to stand outside the door. By the time the three finally fell asleep Fareeha’s hesitations had been stolen away, replaced by the love of her fiance and her mother in a beautiful blend. It was a foregone conclusion that by the time next Thursday came around Ana would be fucking Mercy while she watched once more, but that was quite alright with Fareeha.

A little bit of motherly attention went a long, long way.

End of Chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rawr. Dat Mommy kink.
> 
> [Here I be on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Fun fact: Ana likes to take Mercy to a strip club to make her perform for the other Overwatch girls. She even whores her out, and makes Fareeha collect the money! At least it's going to a good cause.

Mother, Daughter, and Slut  
Chapter Four: The Fundraiser  
-by Drace Domino

“Make another left at the next light.” Ana’s voice was slow and content, the same way her fingers slipped down the back of Mercy’s soft blonde hair. The older woman had every reason to feel content, considering her cock was being warmly worshipped by the inviting mouth of the beautiful blonde. From the backseat of the car Ana continued to pet the doctor’s hair while Angela gulped down more and more of her length, slurping down the inches and showing her lavish attention through kisses, licks, and tender nibbles with her lips. “After that, it will be the third lot on your right.”

“Understood, Mother.” Fareeha’s voice offered in response, and once more she tried to get a glimpse of what was going on in the backseat. The rear view mirror had been adjusted so that she could see little more than her mother casually leaning back, and a tuft of blonde hair as Mercy sucked her. She had been going down on the older woman for nearly twenty minutes now, but the fact that they were nearing their destination meant that Mercy’s work was coming to a close as well. Fareeha had been forced to drive the two the entire way with nobody else in the front of the vehicle; a chauffeur for her mother and fiance. Her only company had been the sound of Ana’s directions, and the slurping sounds that could only come from Mercy’s eager mouth around a mature but thrilling cock. “Will you tell us where we’re going now?”

“I...suppose there’s no real harm.” Ana finally chuckled, and allowed her hands to rest atop Mercy’s head. After Fareeha made the turn she ordered Ana could spot their destination just a few blocks away, and so she allowed herself to truly relax within Mercy’s mouth. Her hips thrust forward deeply and firmly, and she pressed down at the blonde’s head to make sure Mercy was getting every inch she could manage. She was content when she heard the blonde give a few gagging noises - it was the perfect sign that Angela’s throat couldn’t be stuffed with any more mother-in-law cock. “I’ve prepared a special surprise for you two. It’s Valentine’s Day, after all. I thought you might enjoy a party in your honor.”

Fareeha, as suspicious as she was aroused, bit down on her bottom lip briefly. The mere knowledge of what was going on in the backseat was enough to let her know that there was more to Ana’s plan than a simple party, and Fareeha found herself hiding in a spot between embarrassment and excitement. As much as she was nervous to ask, the words flowed from her lips and her heart raced in anticipation of the answer. Whatever her mother had planned, it was sure to be something...intense.

“What sort of party?” She murmured, just as she took that final turn and pulled the car to a stop. If she was paying attention she would’ve noticed familiar vehicles already in the lot, but she was far too distracted by the heavy sigh that rolled from Ana’s throat. She gazed in the rearview mirror and watched her mother’s face take on a look of pure and utter satisfaction - a clear sign that she had found her peak in the last few seconds. Naturally, the sound of Mercy gulping down a few heavy, hearty swallows followed.

“It’s...a fundraising party. For your wedding.” Ana finally chuckled, and allowed Mercy’s head to lift from her lap. As the beautiful Angela Ziegler pulled herself up she was already wiping a bit of cum from her bottom lip, blushing vibrantly as she looked from Ana and then to her fiance. Her smile was innocent and sweet despite what she had just done, as kind and loving as could be as she clapped her hands together and gave a joyful little noise.

“Ah! Fareeha, how thoughtful of your mother!” The doctor beamed, and gave one last swallow as she savored the warmth of Ana’s cum glistening down her throat. “Isn’t she a lovely woman?!”

“She is.” Fareeha responded with a smile, and finally turned around to look at the two outside of the view of the mirror. Her cheeks were dark and her body was burning with arousal, but she could still spare the time to look to her mother - the woman that treated Angela’s body as if it belonged to her. “Well, Mother? Shall we?”

Once more, the smirk that pressed over Ana’s features was enough to let Fareeha know the evening would be far, far from simple or easy. It was that knowledge that made Fareeha all the more excited with every step closer to the rundown little building they had arrived at.

\---

No more than a half hour later, Angela Ziegler was swinging from a stripper pole. The slender blonde’s body was almost completely exposed by that point; wearing little more a satin garter thong that was so sheer her slit could be seen past the fabric. Her breasts were fully exposed save for a pair of dangling, sparkling clips that hung from each nipple, catching the flashing lights of the club. Her hair hung in a dishevelled state around her head, and when she spotted a familiar face in the crowd she made sure to press her lips to the center of her palm and blow them a sweet, sultry kiss.

And at that particular club, familiar faces were the standard.

“I’m not surprised you’ve never been here, Fareeha.” Ana Amari murmured from her seat, and the entire time she allowed her eyes to track Angela’s revealing dance. While the doctor twirled around the pole and shook her tits for the glee of the crowd, Ana merely chuckled and spoke with a thoughtful, quiet tone. “You’re a good girl, after all. This is a place for bad girls to spend time together. Bad girls of Overwatch, to be specific.”

Her words were no exaggeration, and if the public was to know about the club’s existence it would’ve easily been the biggest news story of the year. That dirty and dingy little building hosted a rather lavish setup on the interior, including comfortable seats and wide tables, and an open bar fully stocked with various liquors. A sign that proudly proclaimed “Ladies Only” had hung above the entrance right next to the Overwatch logo, ensuring that it was a very particular sort of patron that was permitted entrance. Though...there was a bit of wiggle room as to who qualified for both of those requirements. Fareeha wouldn’t describe all the women watching Mercy dance as Overwatch...nor would she describe them as ladies.

Closest to where Ana and Fareeha sat, a beaming Tracer was watching Angela dance with rapt attention. She sat there wearing an outfit not that much unlike Angela’s own, though to compliment it she wore a leather dog collar connected to a leash held by none other than the Talon agent Widowmaker. House rules: past nasty dealings were left at the door. Ana didn’t seem to hold a grudge nearly as tight as Widowmaker held Tracer’s leash, or as well as Angela’s revealing dance held all their attention. The plucky Lena and her mistress were utterly captivated, their eyes tracing every bounce of Angela’s lovely, perky breasts.

Past Widowmaker and Tracer another pair sat watching, occasionally whispering to each other and giving a few tiny laughs. The towering Zarya sat with an arm around Mei’s curvy waist - both girls wearing fashionable club attire - and Fareeha had already seen them get a bit handsy with one another. Even in that moment Mei had a hand down between her girlfriend’s legs, stroking that massive length through the fabric of her tight fitting jeans. When Zarya leaned in and whispered to the scientist Mei merely giggled, blushed, and gave that bulge a tiny squeeze. All as they watched the doctor spin, spread, and bend over to show off her wonderfully tight ass.

Not everyone attending the club that night came with a partner, such as the brooding Moira sitting at the open bar, nursing a drink and a predatory gaze. As she let a single long fingernail trace the edge of a cocktail glass it almost looked like she was prepared to attack the dancer - something that made Fareeha more than just a little uncomfortable. If it wasn’t for Ana’s assurance that everything was under control, it would’ve been hard for the jetpack toting rocket girl to keep herself in check. Still, that didn’t stop Moira from giving Fareeha a few pointed looks with slender, sinister smiles. Smiles that practically screamed “Your fiance’s done things with me. Filthy things.”

Smiles that made Fareeha all the more shamefully excited.

Mercy’s dance continued as she was watched by the group of allies and rivals alike; both sides of the war brought together to appreciate the sight of a slutty doctor. Neither Widowmaker nor Moira had anything more vicious on their mind that evening than what they’d like to do to the pretty blonde slut, and thankfully it seemed as if their desires would be sated. It was a fundraiser for the wedding of Angela Ziegler and Fareeha Amari; after all, and the terms were about to become known.

“All right, everyone, listen up.” Ana spoke up from her seat, smirking as she immediately drew the attention of the other women. Not even Mercy’s dance could keep their attention in that moment, all of them recognizing Ana’s word as the law for the evening. Once she had their gaze she gestured towards her nearby daughter, who was clearly fidgeting and blushing under the weight of all that attention. “As you all know we’re here today to help pay for my daughter’s wedding. Her bride is nice enough to be offering herself up for your donations. I think...five per blowjob is a good place to start.”

“Five hundred dollars? For a blowjob?” Fareeha blinked. Sure, she was surprised that Ana was about to whore out her fiance, but it was the high price that really left her shocked. “Mother, I don’t think we need that much money for the wedding…”

“Oh Fareeha, these are all working women.” Ana merely chuckled, and gestured to the crowd. “I could never charge them that much to enjoy Angela. It’s only five dollars per blowjob.” She paused, and tapped her chin. “And ten for any other hole they like.”

“...oh.” Fareeha simply sat and blinked, her surprise instantly slingshotting to the other end of the spectrum. She barely had the time to process it all before Ana was nudging her up to her feet, gesturing to where Zarya was already helping Mercy down from the stage while Mei rummaged through her pockets.

“Go help her, Fareeha.” Ana purred, and leaned back to sip at her drink once more. “She’s doing the hard part - the least you could do is collect the money.”

\---

“...and five is your change.” Pharah murmured, slipping a bill to Mei. The climatologist had just paid for Mercy’s pussy and mouth for herself and Zarya - a treat they were already enjoying. The powerful Russian was fucking Angela from behind as the doctor was bent onto her hands and knees, and in front of her Mei was comfortably sitting with her thighs spread and the blonde’s face firmly between them. Zarya’s impressive cock was a familiar presence inside of Angela, but Mei’s own shaved pussy was a rare treat for her to lick. As the doctor drank in deep the taste of Mei’s juices and let her pussy be stretched around Zarya’s shaft, Fareeha could only watch as her fiance was shared between the two.

“Mmm, she does a great job taking Zarya!” Mei giggled, just as she tucked her change into her nearby purse. Afterwards her fingers tightened in Mercy’s hair and she guided the woman’s face forward, making sure to roll her hips back and forth to properly grind her soaked slit across her mouth. “You know sometimes, it’s almost too much even for me! It’s nice to know I can get a break sometimes!”

“Angela...is happy to help.” Fareeha offered a tiny smile, and swallowed nervously as she watched it all unfold. Zarya was the same obnoxious, smirking jerk that Fareeha had resented since the day they met. Powerful and well-muscled with one of the biggest, thickest cocks that she had ever seen. She fucked into Angela’s pussy with a girth bigger than any of their toys, and she was utterly rough in her dealings with the blonde. Fareeha knew the sight of the pink-haired brute’s member well, just as she knew what it tasted like to slurp her cum from her fiance’s well-fucked pussy. Despite that, she looked to both Mei and Zarya both as she bowed her head in thanks, and tucked her fifteen dollars of profit into one of her pockets. “Thank you for your donation.”

Fifteen dollars wouldn’t go very far when it came to planning a wedding, but the evening was never really about the money. Angela was a world famous doctor; after all, and she could certainly pay for a lavish wedding entirely out of her own pocket. It was just...more fun to earn the money the hard way, underneath Ana’s watchful gaze and surrounded by some of the sexiest women she had ever known. Fareeha included; of course, even if all she was allowed to do was stand by the sideline and watch as she was used by them all. Angela even afforded a short glance to her bride to be as she slurped messily at Mei’s pussy, her tongue passing up and down those lovely folds as she gave her lover a small wink. That tiny wink was as much a note of affection as it was a wicked tease, and it made Fareeha quiver in an appropriate fashion. It was a great thrill to have Angela Ziegler’s love...but it was perhaps even greater to see her being used like the wanton, depraved slut she was.

“Oops! So clumsy of me!” Zarya spoke up, gaining Fareeha’s attention as her cock flopped out of Mercy’s pussy. The glistening, thick shaft landed squarely atop the doctor’s rear, twitching and pulsing as Angela immediately began to whine. “It’s too big to keep it inside such a tight little hole. Money girl, would you help me put it back in?” Her eyes fell on Fareeha, and the soldier gave a nervous, resentful swallow.

“I...I…”

“Please, Fareeha, help her!” Angela called out, whimpering with her lips and cheeks thoroughly coated in Mei’s juices. She pulled her head up from in between the other girl’s thighs, begging in a desperate tone. “Please help her back inside! It was feeling so...so good…”

How could she deny the request of her beautiful fiance, even if it was to assist a thick-cocked brute into shoving herself back inside that precious, wet little valley? With a quick nod Fareeha stumbled forward, and moved a hand out to slip underneath Zarya’s cock.

“Both hands.” The Russian purred, and gave an approving nod as Fareeha moved her palms forward to get a secure grip around the thick, pulsing length. “Must be careful, after all. Wouldn’t want to slip and fuck your future wife in her ass, right?”

“...right…” Fareeha merely breathed out, and did her best to place the reason she was trembling so much. Was it anger? Frustration? No, she knew better than that. She trembled as she guided Zarya’s cock to Angela’s pussy because every part of her was alive with pleasure; coiled in an excited bliss she could barely contain. The throbbing of Zarya’s cock within her open palms, the whimpering begging of Angela as she waited to be fucked again, even the memory of the last time Zarya had taken Angela’s ass...all of those things filled Fareeha’s senses as she guided the brute forward. Once she had the tip of that powerful shaft pressed against her fiance’s folds she gave Zarya a little nod, and spoke up with a submissive but willing voice. “There you go. She’s...she’s ready for you.”

The sound of that mighty cock pushing into a warm and welcoming hole was wet, loud, and completely thrilling. Zarya didn’t hesitate once her cock had been aligned back into position, and with her powerful hands gripping the sides of Angela’s slender waist she began to plow forward with heavy thrusts that fucked the blonde right down to her core. Every push forward practically slammed Mercy’s face against Mei’s pussy; something that Zarya’s girlfriend clearly delighted in. The bookish young woman wrapped her legs around Mercy’s head to help lock it in place as she rolled her hips forward to mash her sex to her mouth, all while cheering Zarya on with a smile.

“That’s it, baby!” She giggled, gazing at her towering, fit lover from behind the lenses of her glasses. “Give her everything you’ve got!”

While Zarya did just that, the other women had all gathered around Fareeha in order to put their payment through for their turn. Tracer had crawled over naked on all fours, but right behind her Widowmaker held her pet’s leash in one hand and a bundle of bills in the other. She plucked a single ten from the wad and handed it over to Fareeha, her voice critical and calm while she spoke in a stoic tone.

“For her pussy.” She spoke simply, raising an eye as she gazed at the other woman. “If my pet behaves herself, I’ll buy a round for the slut’s mouth, too.”

“Ohh, I can’t wait!” Tracer beamed from her spot at Widowmaker’s heels, looking up to her blue-skinned mistress. She leaned in close to embrace her long and slender leg, a hand moving forward to grope at a bulge that was forming within Widowmaker’s tight leather pants. “I’m so excited to see ya fuck her, Mistress! Gonna be a right good show!”

“Tssss!” The quick hissing noise that came from Widowmaker’s mouth through clenched teeth was enough to correct her tiny little pet, and Tracer silenced herself with a blush. After all, she didn’t want to waste her chance at getting a treat, too! After Widowmaker paid Moira stepped forward with a similar attitude; somewhere between mocking and appreciative as she held a small gathering of bills forward.

“I’m rather new to the party, myself.” She grinned, and flipped through a wad of fives using her long, dangerous nails. “I think I’ll treat the room...everyone gets a round with the slut’s mouth. Myself...Widowmaker...Tracer if her mistress allows it-” Once more Tracer’s eyes lit up. “-another round for Dr. Zhou, one for Zarya, and of course our kind benefactor Ms. Amari.” The wicked woman bowed her head to the sniper in the back. “I’m not forgetting anyone, am I?”

Fareeha merely whimpered, desperately hoping that Moira had overlooked her purely by accident...but fully knowing that it wasn’t the case. She took thirty dollars from Moira; enough for a round with Angela’s mouth for everyone in the room but her. Naturally.

The attention of the room once more turned to the duo currently enjoying Angela, with Zarya fucking harder and harder and the doctor moaning in muffled pleasure into Mei’s pussy. The towering Russian’s massive cock was throbbing in the impending orgasm rushing across her, and she let herself slam forward all the way, hilting into Mercy’s pussy as she started to unleash her torrent. Mercy moaned in Mei’s pussy as she was flooded; rush after rush of sticky white painting her walls and filling her up, so much so that it oozed out and dripped down to the floor of the club below. Tracer giggled as she watched Mercy filled so deeply while Moira and Widowmaker merely watched with similar content expressions, each one clearly excited for their turn.

Before long, Mei’s own orgasm sent a rush of squirting nectar against Mercy’s face, and the chubby scientist scooted back and allowed the blonde to rest on her hands and knees unaided by either of them. She struggled to keep herself up; cum oozing from her well-fucked slit and Mei’s juice clinging to her cheeks. Still, with what strength she had she gazed at the crowd, and blushed while she spoke.

“I’m afraid I wasn’t able to pay full attention earlier, Fareeha.” Angela looked up at her bride to be, and licked her lips of the taste of Mei’s pussy. “Who did you sell my pussy to next?”

Fareeha, with a heavy blush and nethers that were soaked beyond all shame and reason, gestured to the woman with a Tracer on a leash.

\---

The evening went on in that fashion, with Fareeha standing by loyally and patiently while her beloved Angela fucked both friends and foes alike. The garter that Angela wore that evening only barely survived as they pulled and tugged at it, and her nylons were left sticky with cum that either poured out from her slit or was squirted across her in moments of overwhelming delight. Of the various women that had come to the club that night four of them were sporting cocks; but where Ana was content to sit back and watch Zarya, Moira, and Widowmaker certainly weren’t. After Mercy had fucked Widowmaker and laid her mouth to everyone in order to settle Moira’s request, the time for donations came once more and money continued to change hands.

Five bucks per blowjob and ten bucks for anywhere else didn’t sound like much, but it the sticky stack of bills in Fareeha’s pocket certainly felt heavy enough. By that point she was sitting right beside her mother once more, watching as the stage Angela had danced on an hour ago was now the sight of her further usage. She was howling - or at least trying to - as she sat her ass squarely on Zarya’s cock, took Moira in her pussy, and slurped on the long, blue shaft of Widowmaker. The three women were using her already well-fucked body quite mercilessly, and yet as Angela’s mascara ran and sweat coated her body she was clearly enjoying every last second of it. She smiled as well as she could around Widowmaker’s blue cock, wrapped her nylon-clad legs around Moira’s waist, and her fingers went white-knuckled on Zarya’s arms as the Russian stretched her little ass with heavy, powerful thrusts.

“Go, go, go! She’s so good! Ohh, I never get to take Mistress’ cock that deep!” Tracer was cheering from the sidelines; an enthusiastic young lady with wide eyes, pounding fists, and a soaked pussy. “So lucky! Ohh, see her tongue sneakin’ out to tickle Mistress’ balls?!”

“I see, I see!” Mei giggled from her own spot, and gave Tracer an affectionate pat on the head. For the moment she was holding the girl’s leash while Widowmaker was busy putting her blue cock to good use, making Mei her temporary mistress. If she hadn’t just cum on Angela’s face twice in rapid succession, she likely would’ve taken advantage of that fact...but a girl needed a chance to catch her breath. “Zarya dear, make sure you pace yourself! She might be able to go even longer than you!”

Those words of teasing inspiration only made Zarya thrust all the harder, and Angela’s body bounced and jiggled every time the mighty soldier let her fall down into her lap, pushing that hefty cock well into the doctor’s rear. They were making a depraved slut of Mercy just as they had been for the past long hour, and Fareeha’s eyes were wide as she watched it all happen. As she sat alongside her mother whom had orchestrated the whole affair, her throat was tight and her heart was racing, and she made no move to stop it. After all, in the heat of the moment she felt like she was enjoying it almost as much as Mercy was.

“Such a lovely woman you’re going to marry.” Ana’s voice came from the side, just as the older woman let her hand drift up along Fareeha’s back. She allowed her fingers to dive into her daughter’s hair so she could thread her fingers through the locks, giving her an affectionate stroke while they observed the doctor’s gangbang. “She looks so beautiful, even under the weight of all of them.”

“She...she does.” Fareeha whispered quietly, her voice gently wavering in emotional adoration. Sure, she had been forced to sit by and watch while her bride to be was mercilessly gangbanged by several other women, but it was a thrill to see how happy it made Angela. To hear her cries for more, to watch her squirt in the throes of orgasm, and to know that their impending marriage was strong enough to support it. Her heart beat all the faster as she saw Moira hilt her cock inside of Angela to unload a pulsing payload of cum, filling her up to the point that the wicked doctor looked like she was going pale. When she stepped back and allowed an open spot at Angela’s pussy it was Mei that moved to take it; swinging forward and burying her face in between Angela’s ivory thighs, drinking up the deposited cum with a charming smile.

And all those many feet away, Fareeha smiled. Smiled as she watched Zarya’s thick and throbbing cock plunge deep into her fiance’s ass, smiled as Angela worked to squeeze cum out into the waiting mouth of another woman, smiled as Widowmaker slapped her blue length back and forth over Angela’s cheeks until they were red and sticky. Fareeha even smiled as the grip in her own dark hair became tight, and she found her face guided down into her own mother’s lap. She might not have been allowed to play with Angela that evening, but that didn’t mean there was nothing for Fareeha to do now that the money had been collected.

Ana smiled with a proud grin as her daughter wrapped her mouth around her throbbing cock; made all the harder and thicker thanks to sitting by and watching Mercy’s gangbang. While her girl’s warm tongue wove smoothly around the head and Fareeha’s hand moved to gently cup her mother’s sack, the old sniper let loose with a satisfied, joyful sigh. She was a lucky woman to have such a daughter and future daughter-in-law, two women that were utterly devoted to pleasure as much as they were to each other. When Ana lifted a hand and snapped her fingers all the other women turned to look at her, and though some of them gave a startled blink at the sight of Fareeha sucking down her own mother’s cock, they all paid close attention to what Ana said.

“I hope you’re all keeping count of how many times you use the slut.” Ana announced with a smirk, and took a long, deep breath. “Fareeha’s...busy. So I trust that you’ll make any future payments without her having to take it from you.”

There were a few nods from the deep-pocketed women in the room, and a recognition that they were entering the evening’s final sweep. It wasn’t long after that Mercy was crying out in bliss as her ass was flooded with Zarya’s cum, and her moan was stifled by the weight of Widowmaker’s pulsing blue cock as it fired similar cream straight down her throat. Angela’s eyes went crossed as she found herself having a thrashing orgasm squarely across Mei’s licking mouth, offering her own squirt blended with the cum of Moira’s past release. By the time she finished and the other girls had given her their payload Mercy was a sticky and well-used mess, but she wasn’t nearly done with her work. Mei pinched one of her nylons far enough to stick another twenty into the band, and once the payment was made the scientist gave a cheerful giggle as she waved her hands into the air.

“For Moira and Widowmaker! A good will round in the hopes our friends will see how fun it is to play nice!” Mei’s boundless optimism notwithstanding, there was clearly an advantage to the club’s ceasefire. Mei had just bought each of them another run at Angela’s holes, and the doctor beckoned them over with a curled finger, a smile, and two creamy entrances hungry for more cock.

“Hear hear.” Angela purred, and gazed up at Moira and Widowmaker. “Let’s keep playing nice together, shall we?”

\---

It was well into another hour that the club’s activities had come to an end, with nearly every party well-satisfied and content. Even Tracer had been allowed to use Angela’s mouth - but only after Widowmaker had relented to her constant begging. As the special fundraiser guests started to filter out Ana could clearly be heard making arrangements for another bit of fun together, where once again Angela would naturally be the main event. Once they all finally left; however, and the sight of Tracer’s bare, spanked ass disappeared past the door as the last one to crawl out, it left the mother, daughter, and slut alone in the empty club. The air was hot, wet, and laced with the stench of a gangbanged slut - the same slut that was staggering to her feet now to pad over to Fareeha and Ana.

“Good job, dear. I’m sure you raised plenty of money.” Ana purred as she invited Angela over; with Fareeha’s mouth still naturally in her lap. She had held off for some time on releasing, forcing her daughter to pull away from licks and kisses every time she got close. By now her cock was throbbing harder than ever, and it oozed precum that Fareeha wore on the sweet smile she offered her fiance.

“It definitely looks like.” Fareeha whispered, and pointed to some of the bills stuck to Mercy’s flesh. At a certain point her nylons had begun too bothersome to stuff bills into, so their guests had simply taken to slapping them against the sticky parts of the doctor’s body and letting them sit. As Angela oozed down onto the couch she moved naturally to join Fareeha at Ana’s cock, sharing a hand across the length and leaning in to give her fiance a kiss - but only with Ana’s twitching, precum-glazed cockhead in between.

“Good girls. I’m very proud of you both.” Ana smiled, and let her hands drop down to their heads. She took their hair within her grasp and leaned back with a sigh, letting dual tongues tease, trace, and twitch along her shaft. “I’m sure your wedding will be quite the spectacle with all you’ve earned today.”

They money they earned was a pittance in the long run - but Ana wasn’t wrong. Their wedding, just like the shared blowjob that Fareeha and Angela were giving to the older woman, was going to be a depraved thing to witness if there ever was one.

And just like the blowjob, it wouldn’t be complete without all three of them.

Mother, daughter, and slut.

End of Chapter 4.


	5. Hard Counter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweetness and romance? In MY cuckolding incest story? 
> 
> It's more likely than you think.

Mother, Daughter, and Slut  
Chapter Five: Hard Counter  
-by Drace Domino

The unique relationship between Fareeha, Angela, and Ana was something that not everyone could understand. Even the women that Ana introduced into the relationship such as Zarya and the others...they didn’t really know how things worked between the three women centered around everything, nor did they have a firm understanding of the complex feelings that went into it. Angela was indeed Ana’s slut, the slut of her fiance’s very own mother, and she relished doing filthy things both for Ana’s pleasure and her own. Sometimes Fareeha would have to sit outside a closed door. Sometimes she would have to sit at home alone while Angela and Ana went out on the town. Sometimes she had to suck and slurp the cum of a woman she hated out of Angela’s overflowing pussy.

And yet...Fareeha went along with it all. Every beat. Every step. She didn’t complain and she didn’t hold any ill will towards either women. If anything, it made her appreciate the time she spent with Angela all the more.

It was one of those evenings, and Fareeha had been excited all day for it. The arrangement had been made for the two women to share a romantic night together; one of the last few they’d have before the wedding finally arrived. With the money that Angela made whoring herself out to the others they were able to afford a decent ceremony without much trouble, and with that date rapidly approaching they were still able to enjoy the last few days of “the single life.” And there was no one they’d rather spend those days with than each other, a preparation for what things would be like when they tied the knot and were truly connected in both hearts and name.

And that night, Fareeha had her future wife all to herself. The soldier slipped into the bedroom as soon as she got home that evening, her hands resting against the belt of her heavy military cargo pants. She was marked with a bit of sweat from the past long day of training; her hair a little stiff and her dark skin smudged with dirt and dust. She was a bit of a mess in the way that only a hard day of training could make her, and now she stared across the bedroom to the absolute opposite: a picture of elegance, cleanliness, beauty, and perfect grace.

“...welcome home, my love.” Angela cooed in her sweetest tone, and stretched even further across the bed. The doctor had worn some of her finest lingerie that evening; a simple lacy white number that covered her chest and lap while leaving her midsection barely visible through a fine mesh. Her stockings and gloves; however, were a bit different. Frillier. Fancier. Downright formal. Marked with an enticing rose pattern and covering her in a see-through lace, Fareeha recognized them immediately - they were the gloves and stockings that they had picked out for her wedding dress. It would seem that for their special night together, Fareeha was going to enjoy a small sample of things to come.

Angela made sure Fareeha could take in the full sight; every inch of her as she slowly rolled in place on the mattress, bringing herself full circle and resting on her rear with her legs gently tucked underneath her. Showing an ample amount of cleavage and wearing some of her loveliest makeup and perfume, Angela was every bit as dolled up as she’d be for a visit from Ana. Even more, in fact. With her blonde hair cascading down to her shoulders free of the usual bun, she lifted a hand to her lips and kissed it gently so she could blow her beloved a sweet, tender smooch. The perfect compliment to a voice that was smooth and alluring. “Good news. I’m all yours until the morning.”

Fareeha just smiled, and drew in a deep breath laced with a healthy dose of arousal. Even in her slightly sweat-licked state, she could feel excitement burning within her, feel her nethers moistening at the sight of the woman she loved. Even Angela’s words were enough to give her goosebumps; she was all hers until the morning. Perhaps to some it’d be a little strange that her future wife was only reserved for her and her alone in sporadic moments, but...that only made Fareeha crave her all the more. It made her appreciate her on a level that most lovers couldn’t. A level that not even her own mother could.

“...I plan to make good use of that.” Fareeha finally smiled, stepping slowly across the bedroom floor and moving to stand at the edge of the bed. One of her hands pulled forward and she braced her lover’s chin atop a few calloused fingers; lifting it softly and watching as Mercy’s blonde locks waterfalled across her shoulders. Elegant, graceful, and completely effortlessly beautiful. She was a lucky woman indeed. “Let me get showered, I just came home.”

“No.” Angela’s eyes opened as she spoke, and her tongue teased slowly across her lips as her hands moved forward. She hitched her lace-covered fingers against Fareeha’s belt, and gave the woman a hard tug until she had no other option but to brace both knees to the edge of the bed. Through a series of firm pulls and demanding yanks she managed to get Fareeha crawling towards her, and a moan of delight rushed through Angela as soon as she felt Fareeha’s powerful hands move to close atop her shoulders. Just to make sure her beloved and betrothed didn’t get any more ideas about running off to go shower, Angela scooped a hand to the back of her neck and pulled her close, whispering mere seconds before she pushed a needy, desperate kiss to her lips. “...I love you like this.”

The two lovers found each other’s mouths swiftly, and Angela’s wasn’t shy about letting her lips part so she could usher her tongue against that of the woman she was betrothed to. She took in a long and hungry kiss of her lover as her arms continued to spread down her body; past a pair of powerful shoulders that were left exposed by Fareeha’s muscle shirt. Soon Angela’s hands had pressed down to her lover’s back so she could hold her all the tighter, and as their tongues wove back and forth she made it a point to draw in as deep a scent as she could manage of the other woman. It was very much the scent of someone that had just come back from a hard day of her dangerous job - the slight smell of grease and oil from the raptora technology, but more than anything the scent of Fareeha after a long, sweat-laced workout. It was a scent that Angela savored more than she ever really let on; just one of the many, many things she delighted in teasing her future wife with.

No sooner than yesterday Angela was doing filthy things while Fareeha had been forced to watch. She was riding her mother with vigorous thrusts; bouncing up and down on the older woman’s lap as her thighs were spread and her pussy exposed, showing just how deep Ana’s cock had managed to plunge inside of her. And when she had finished riding the older woman to climax Angela had squatted over Fareeha’s face and spread her nethers; letting all of that rich, dense cream flow squarely onto her tongue. At that same time last night Fareeha and Angela were kissing just like they were now, only then there was a mouthful of Ana’s spunk in between their lips and volleyed back and forth upon their tongues. It was still sweet even without that dressing coating those writhing pink muscles; still an experience that left Angela raw and sensitive and shivering in pleasure.

In truth? If Fareeha willed it, Angela would’ve stopped it all. She didn’t need to get fucked by Ana and the others - she didn’t need to be used as a cocksleeve by Zarya or drilled by any one of the many, many often anonymous dicks that found their way inside of her. She didn’t need to dress like a whore and parade herself around town, nor did she need to suck dick for money to pay for their wedding. None of that was necessary to Angela - it was merely a portion of the delight that she enjoyed in being a part of the Amari family. To say that Fareeha and Ana had a sometimes complicated relationship would be an understatement, but this…? This seemed to work. And it seemed to work for all parties involved, whether they were an old woman shoving their cock into a hot young blonde, said blonde squirming and groaning as she was filled with cum, or simply a sweet soldier sitting outside with her back to the door and her hand down the front of her panties.

What they had simply worked...and neither one of them had any intention of stopping anytime soon. But that said...the nights when they were alone still reminded Fareeha, reminded Angela, that even if Ana didn’t fuck other people excitement still lived between them in spades. They could both be soaked upon the merits of merely each other, and their hearts didn’t race because Angela so desperately cucked her beloved future wife, they raced because the love between them was so strong, trusting, and wonderful. And as Angela finally peeled her lips away from Fareeha’s and slid her hands up to hold the soldier’s cheeks, she hoped she could convey even so much as a whisper of that gentle truth to her.

“...I love you so very, very much.” Angela murmured softly, just before biting her lips down against one of Fareeha’s, pulling at it gently before allowing it to snap slowly back into place. Another few kisses came from one corner to the other of Fareeha’s lips, and Angela’s hands slowly spread out so her fingers could steadily get lost in the dark locks of her fiance. Her head was spinning and her heart racing, and her belly dancing with butterflies - something that not even Ana could give her in the most lewd moments between them. When Fareeha gave Angela a soft and doting smile the doctor offered a chuckle in return, and whispered only after pressing her lips to the bridge of Fareeha’s nose in affectionate fashion. “So, you have me to yourself. You promised to make good use of that fact.” A slender blonde brow arched, and she gave Fareeha a coy look. “...how do you plan to make use of...me?”

The experience would be much different than the nights with Ana, but one thing was a constant in Angela’s life - she was always a slut for the Amari women.

Instead of giving Angela a proper answer, Fareeha went right to the smaller woman’s shoulders with her powerful hands. She tightened her grip and shoved Angela back to the bed with a smile, making sure that her lingerie-clad lover was pressed firm and flat before she started to move. With a dominant posture that seemed like she was taking after her mother, Fareeha swung one leg up and braced her shin against Angela’s belly, keeping her in that prone state as she moved her hands down to the belt of her military pants. Only as she was pulling the belt free and maintaining her dominant position did she finally speak to Angela in response, and when she did her eyes remained trained on the blonde’s face - reading not only the trembling gasp that flowed from her parted lips, but the blush that was rapidly moving far past her cheeks and down to her chest.

“It’d be easy to slip on our biggest strap-on, bend you over the bed, and fuck you until you scream yourself hoarse.” Fareeha observed with a coy smile, just as the leather of her belt snapped free and she began to unzip and unfasten her pants. Still keeping that predatory gaze locked in, she even allowed her tongue to slowly move across her lips in thoughtful fashion. “But...I think you get enough cock, Angela. You don’t need to be drilled with a fake one when you’re probably going to be stuffed airtight by the time you go to bed tomorrow.” It was a reasonable statement - Ana said that tomorrow night she’d be arriving “with company.”

“Oh? No cock?” Angela feigned disappointment, moving a lace-clad hand up to her mouth in a false gasp. Her lips teased back and forth over the fabric covering a single finger; the same fabric she’d be wearing the day they were finally wed. “But...how will I ever be satisfied without it?”

A trick question. As far as Angela was concerned, she was already satisfied the second Fareeha pushed her to the bed and braced her leg against that toned, flat belly. The smirk that the soldier wore grew even more as she started to hitch out of her pants, and as they flowed from her legs Fareeha was sure to take her panties along with them. Soon she was leaving exposed the muscular and toned figure that laid underneath - the fit physique of a soldier, a woman that knew her way around hard work and effort. Before long she was kneeling there with just her muscle shirt draped across her body, and her pussy was left exposed and there for Angela to view, fondle, and even smell. A heavy scent of arousal was in the air, so much so that Angela made it a point to draw it in deep and made sure that Fareeha knew she was savoring it.

“...you’ll be satisfied by the time I’m done rubbing this across every inch of you.” Fareeha responded with a smirk at last, and slowly began to crawl forward. By the time her dark thighs came to frame the sides of Angela’s head and her wet slit was brought down to the doctor’s face, she was looming over her like a tall monolith eager to be serviced. And Angela, ever the coiled mess of pleasure and affection for her bride-to-be, was just as happy and hungry to give her what she desired.

“Then we’d better get started.” The doctor cooed in her enchanting accent, just as her head tilted up from the bed and she started to go to work. She teased Fareeha at first - though certainly in a fashion that was far different from the teasing she usually did when Fareeha was sitting outside the bedroom door. Her beloved had the best seat in the house in that moment, and Angela wasn’t shy about rewarding her with fond kisses and nuzzles of her nose to the inside of Fareeha’s thighs, and even a gentle bite against the front of the woman’s belly. Angela was a skilled woman when it came to oral pleasure whether she was sucking cock or eating pussy, and Fareeha was lucky indeed to have her all to herself...even if that state would only remain until morning.

“That’s it...nice and slow…” Fareeha cooed, her eyes slowly drifting shut as she rocked her hips forward and let herself melt into the pleasure. It was slow and sweet and overwhelmingly gentle; the touch of Angela’s lips and tongue against her most sensitive parts, the feel of lace-covered hands sweetly gripping her firm rump. Angela was doting upon her in a way that just wouldn’t of been possible if Fareeha’s mom was visiting that night; tender moments of slow lovemaking weren’t exactly a common occurrence on those evenings. Usually, the closest the engaged pair ever got to a moment of sweetness like this was when Ana would fuck and fill up one of them and make the other gobble it up - and usually, it was Mercy that wound up courting a healthy, thick creampie.

But tonight...tonight Fareeha didn’t have to think about her mom’s cock at all. She could let her shoulders rise and fall, she could give long groans and sweet sighs, and she could brace her hands to the headboard as she bucked her hips at a measured pace. With no one there aside from her and her beloved, all she had to do was focus on her pleasure and relish in the joy Angela provided. And when Fareeha gazed down past her muscle shirt to the tiny mop of blonde hair nestled between her thighs, she very practically melted. Angela was simply staring up at her with her mouth enclosing Fareeha’s folds; keeping a neat, firm seal as she suckled, kissed, and teased her tongue wetly and readily back and forth.

“...fuck...Angela...you’re so good at this…” Fareeha shuddered, goosebumps rising on the soldier’s fit figure from her impressively sculpted arms all the way across her thighs. She joined in Angela’s butterfly-bellied state, and needed to take several deep, slow breaths to keep herself steady and prevent from toppling off the side of the bed. Her stunned expression slowly developed into an alluring smile, and before long she even released the headboard to drop her fingers down into those messy blonde locks hiding underneath her. With a light grip on Angela’s hair she kept her hips moving steadily back and forth, gliding her soaked nethers across Angela’s mouth, coating her pretty and flawless features with her glistening, sticky nectar. And she was indeed soaked - perhaps more than she had ever been during their intimate alone times together. “Nice to see a few glory holes didn’t make you forget how to eat pussy.”

“I’ll never forget how to make you squirm, Fareeha.” Angela responded, though her voice was slightly muffled by the fact that her lover’s dark folds were still pressed flush against her mouth. She even took a pause in between her sentences to give Fareeha a long, slow, greedy lick from the very bottom edge of her pussy all the way up to the hood. A brief kiss after, and she was smiling in utter adoring bliss as she continued the praise of her beloved. “And I’ll certainly never tire of making my wife so very, very happy…”

Even if her future wife’s mother enjoyed her on every other night. She absolutely loved being with Ana and all the various things the older woman made her do, but...it couldn’t quite compare to lovely evenings like this with her beloved. Angela closed her eyes and went gleefully right back to work, pressing her mouth hungrily to Fareeha’s slit and curling her tongue in rapid strikes as the other woman’s lust built. She knew her future wife’s body well; so well that she could easily predict when her moment was coming, and she increased her intensity to match it. Her tongue swirled faster, her fingers pressed in a bit tighter against that firm soldier’s ass, and she even briefly tilted her head to the side so she could give a little chomp to one of Fareeha’s thighs - just to keep her guessing and sensitive.

Her efforts paid off in a big way, and before long Fareeha was doing nothing short of convulsing in pleasure as her climax struck her. The toned woman arched her back as she gave a sharp cry into the air, grinding her pussy across Angela’s face in a hot, wet mess of pleasure as the blonde delighted in bathing in it. The squirted essence of her wonderful lover, her understanding partner, her deceptively sensual and hungry girlfriend...Angela savored it as it caressed her cheeks, smeared over her lips, and even found a way to dampen her hair. It was yet another powerful orgasm from a very powerful woman; and Angela was rather happy to be there to witness it.

And no sooner did it end did Fareeha pull her lap off of Angela’s face and a hand darted down, moving to fiercely grip the woman’s blonde locks at the back of her head. Neither woman had fully managed to catch their breath by the time Fareeha forced a kiss on Angela’s mouth once more, this time using the flavor of her own squirt to send sensations of taste across their tongues. It was wet and hard and hungry; and as Fareeha kissed her beloved she made sure to use her hands in the most possessive and dominant of fashions. The one at Angela’s hair soon moved to close around her throat in a firm grip; not enough to hurt her, but certainly enough to keep her in place. The other, meanwhile, slapped right down between Angela’s thighs and pressed fingers to her slit, moving past the lace and lingerie so she could sink two thick digits against that moist, warm valley that had been getting increasingly hotter as the evening went on.

Angela whimpered and whined and squirmed under the contact, and Fareeha just kept fingering. Hard, soft, quick, fast...she alternated her strokes in that moment, just as she alternated the rate at which she battered her tongue across Angela’s own. The shared taste was leaking from the corner of their lips in a tiny line of drool, and even that Fareeha moved to claim with a swipe of her tongue, forcing it right back into Angela’s mouth and making her savor it. It was a moment of pure intensity and forceful desire, a moment in which Angela was reminded more than ever that even if Ana wasn’t going to dominate her - Fareeha could very easily fill in. She was practically melting on the tip of the soldier’s finger by the time Fareeha broke the kiss and pressed her forehead to her future bride’s, her breath hot as she shared it with Angela in grunting, aroused gasps.

“...does it taste better than my mother’s cum?” She hissed with a smirk, knowing full well that while there might not truly be a right answer...there was similarly no real wrong one. She licked her lips and collected a bit more of her own squirt across them, only to suddenly shove forward and probe Angela’s mouth once more with a sharp press of her tongue. She didn’t even bother waiting for Angela to answer, partly because by the increasingly glazed look on the blonde’s face that wasn’t truly going to be an option. At least...not anytime soon. The little slip of a thing was far too wet, raw, and could barely take a gulp of breath without convulsing in a shockwave of bliss. Fareeha merely smiled, and with her hand tightening briefly around Angela’s throat, started to push her right back to the bed as she spoke once more. “Spread for me, sweetheart. I don’t need a cock to fuck you silly.”

Angela’s trembling legs parted just as she was ordered, and Fareeha was quick to move into position. She slid forward with her own powerful legs and intersected them with Angela’s own, eventually bringing herself to a position that let her own warm, moist slit squeeze to that of her bride’s. With a deep breath rolling through her Fareeha let her hips shift from side to side in that position, and she watched as Angela squirmed, gasped, and blushed under the faint contact rubbing across her. Every inch of each other’s slit was firmly pressed to the other, sharing their warmth, their nectar, and every bit of sensitive delight. Angela was a happily melting mess at that point, and when Fareeha scooped Angela up by the waist to bring her close she released a sweet mewling moan that her wife to be greedily stole with a kiss.

Angela’s slender frame was weak from the pleasure and delight running through her; somehow, the feel of Fareeha’s pussy on her own made her quake in a way that Zarya’s massive cock or one of Ana’s toys never could. With the soldier’s arms wrapped around her back and waist in order to keep their bellies connected and their faces near, it was all Angela could do to raise up her hands and brace them on Fareeha’s shoulders. As their lips started to part she gave a nervous swallow, and her voice quivered out in a tone that was tiny, almost afraid.

Despite what others would think of their unique situation, Angela was no monster. Merely a woman that was desperately in love with her fiance, and addicted to the pleasures of the Amari family.

“...you...you know I’d…” She whispered breathlessly in that moment, her pussy pressed full and flush to Fareeha’s own and her heart skipping a beat. The feel of her beloved’s breath on her throat, the scent of her in the air...it was enough to bring every sentimental worry of the doctor to the surface. “...if you asked it of me, I’d tell her...no more…”

It was an admission that Fareeha didn’t doubt for a second. Despite all of the people that enjoyed Angela’s body; despite the fact that her own mother fucked not only her fiance but she herself regularly, the love they had was deep and profound and without question. The soldier and the doctor were dedicated to each other in a way that was strong enough to not only survive Ana’s involvement, but relish in it. Thrive in it. Enjoy it. And Fareeha made sure Angela knew as much as she moved her lips to kiss her lover’s throat and whisper amidst a few gentle, teasing licks.

“...I know who you really belong to.” She cooed, and slowly bucked her hips forward to intensify the sensations between them. “You’re mom’s slut...but you’re my bride.”

And with that, Fareeha did what any Amari woman loved to do to the slender, sweet-voiced doctor: fuck her into a wet mess on the bed. Angela’s heart was racing as she fell under the sway of her future wife, her arms and legs marked with goosebumps underneath the bridal lace covering them. She clung to Fareeha as best she was able, her arms locked tight around her shoulders and her legs spread to ensure the grinding of their pussies was unhindered. Her voice was a slow and happy howl as she felt her lover rush back and forth against her, generating wet, slick noises within the room and sending shockwaves of pleasure across both of their bodies. It was warm, wet, and passionate...and Fareeha was more than happy to show her beloved just how strong she was.

She spent countless hours sitting patiently outside the door while Angela took Ana’s cock, but she didn’t need to. And now, she was proving that a warm, wet pussy lashed to Angela’s own could make her every bit as happy as the old sniper’s dick. The bed quaked underneath their efforts and Angela’s voice rose in delightful chirps and gasps, all which Fareeha relished in when she wasn’t letting her tongue slave back and forth across the other woman’s flesh. Her hands gripped Angela in possessive fashion; holding onto her ass so tightly that her fingers would leave red marks by the time they were gone, and she had no intention of releasing her anytime soon. She continued to thrust hard and heavy, slamming her hips back and forth and timing them perfectly to Angela’s trembling movements, showing the blonde that she knew her body just as well as the inverse.

She had listened to Angela get fucked to the point of climax countless times - maybe even more times than Fareeha herself had slept with her, but the advantage was that she could read her from audio clues alone. The squeaks. The whimpers. The half-swallowed words as she tried to speak Fareeha’s name...the soldier could tell when her beloved’s climax was coming, and as soon as she got wind of it she drove herself forward with a sudden push. Once again Angela was launched back to the mattress but this time Fareeha was right there along with her, shoving the doctor flat and clutching her lace-clad ankles. She spread and stretched her darling out as she slammed forward a few more times; clapping their moistened slits together and calling out to Angela with a voice that trembled with dominance, delight, and lust.

“Cum for me, Angela!” She demanded, even as her own peak started to strike her. “Show me that you’re a whore for all the Amari women!”

Hardly talk for a romantic evening between two lovers, but...it worked for them. Angela’s squeals evolved into a full scream as she found her peak, and her sensitive pink flesh spasmed in delight underneath Fareeha’s own. When she climaxed her squirt rushed through her with profound intensity with nowhere to truly go; meeting Fareeha’s own pussy and only managing to spray in all directions around them. Angela’s squirting climax left the wedding lace soaked, Fareeha’s pussy slathered in release, and her own face and chest splattered along with the sheets. A clear, hot nectar laced with the scent of her pleasure - one that Ana couldn’t wring from her with nearly the success rate Fareeha could.

And in the aftermath, as both women came down from a heated moment, Fareeha gazed down at Angela and simply savored the look of her. She was practically glowing; beautiful and radiant, her cheeks rosy red and her body lined with sweat and squirt, her heart racing and every breath a struggle to claim. She was exhausted and spent, but joyfully so...and when she gazed up at Fareeha all she managed was a slow stretch of her arms, inviting the love of her life to join her on the bed.

And Fareeha, with a dominant smile that would’ve made her mother proud, merely shook her head.

“Oh no. You think it’ll be that easy to fulfill me?” She teased, with nothing but love and passion to her voice. Even though her thighs were twitching and her body raw and sensitive, she started to pull herself up from the bed with her fingers deep in Angela’s hair. She was pulling her up slowly, steadily, keeping her motions demanding but not cruel. “I still need a shower. You’re going to clean me up...and spend some time showing what a good, obedient wife you’ll be.”

“Ohh, yes, love~” Angela was indeed exhausted, weak-kneed, and spent...but it was an offer she couldn’t refuse. As Fareeha pulled her towards the shower Angela merely revelled in just how lucky she was; lucky to have such a woman as her future wife. Fareeha was truly her mother’s daughter, demanding and lusty in her own way, and more than happy to bring Angela to her knees in sweet submission. Before long, she’d be servicing her beloved Fareeha once more...and she’d be smiling the entire time with a grin that wouldn’t leave her face all night.

Angela Ziegler was a slut for both the Amari women...but only one of them could make her feel loved and well-fucked at the exact same time.

End of Chapter 5.

**Author's Note:**

> A loving and sweet cuck story! Hope you liked it, and that you check me out on [tumblr](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) for more stuff!


End file.
